Ask the Gems! Now with The Name Rater!
by Tobinboy100
Summary: A really cool guy, named [REDACTED], brings the Crystal Gems, Connie, and other side characters, for a fun-filled Q&A! Available People: EVERYONE! Co-Writer Charles The Cheesecake. Now opened for name ratings!
1. Introduction

**Ask the Gems**

MLD=MegaLoDream

MLD: Hello! Welcome to my-

Amethyst: OUR! Geez.

MLD: Welcome is OUR "Ask the Gems"! You ask anything, and we'll answer! Isn't that right, Steven?

Steven: 'Nods Head' Yeah, and for free!

MLD: Yeah, plus free refreshments.

Pearl: 'Comes In' I got the cookies and milk!

Garnet: 'Walks in from the Bathroom' I got the questions.

MLD: ….Why where you in the bathroom?

Garnet: The questions come from the toilet, in bottles.

Peridot: Actually, from my data and research, toilets water goes down, not-

MLD: Bring in your questions, cause we'll be here everyday, catering to your every wishes.

Garnet: I didn't sign up for this. 'Drops Papers and Leaves'

MLD: Leave your questions in the reviews, and I'll hopefully answer them. Bye!

Steven: WE'LL.

Edit: ' replaces *


	2. Question 1, 2, and 3

**Question 1, 2, and 3**

 **Aurora Blaze (Guest or Not? We may never know!)**

 **Amethyst: If you don't have to eat, why do you?**

Amethyst: Honestly, I'm all about the taste! Food is *CRUNCH* so good!

MLD: Yeah. We even have to carry a spray bottle around, just to keep her away my from the food.

Amethyst: *Walks over to plate of sandwhiches*

MLD: AMETHYST, NO! *Sprays her with water*

 **Garnet: Have there ever been any other times when Ruby and Sapphire split?**

Garnet: I don't want to talk about-

MLD: OH YEAH! I REMEBER THAT! IT WAS WHEN- MMRRPHH.

Garnet: Again, let's not talk about it.

 **Pearl: WHY ARE YOU SO AWESOME?!**

Pearl: O-oh, why, thank you! *Blushes*

Amethsyt: WHOA! Pearl! I never realized how awesome you are!

Garnet: *Pats her on the back* Looks like you got a fan.

Steven: Great job Pearl! I wish I could be just like you!

(How it really happen)

Amethsyt: Cool, I guess.

Garnet: Um, nice?

Steven: Wow. It's rare to see Pearl fan around these parts!

 **Author's Notes:**

 **I forgot to mention you can ask other gems, too, like Lapis, Peridot, Jasper, etc. Just wanted to mention.**


	3. Question 4

**Question 4**

 **Charles The Cheesecake**

 **Garnet, why don't you use your ice and fire powers when fused?**

Garnet: Yeah, I did use them to fix Greg's van battery and the arcade machine.

MLD: I think he meant in battle.

Garnet: Oh, yeah. Cause whenever I'm around Pearl and Amethsyt, I'm scared that I might hurt them.

MLD: Aw! That's so-

Garnet: I'm sick and tired of all those people knocking about damage of buildings. *Crosses arms* Yeah.

MLD: Okay, then. *Teleports out*


	4. Question 5, 6, and 7

Question 5, 6, and 7

 **sunnyonminecraft**

 **Dear Peridot,**

 **Has Steven introduced you to Connie, yet?**

Peridot: I met Connie at the party, though Steven didn't introduce her to me, _properly_.

Steven: Well, next time you see her, I'll _properly_ introduce you to her.

Peridot: Fine! BUT, you have to promise.

Steven: *Sticks out his pinkie* I pinkie promise!

Peridot: *Sticks out her pinkie* Pinkie promise?

 **Luckystar154 (Might be a guest. Just a little.)**

 **Lapis, how do you feel about people shipping you and Jasper?**

Lapis: OK, PEOPLE! JUST BECAUSE I FUSED WITH JASPER ONCE, DOESN'T"T MEAN I LOVE HER!

Lapis: *Huge breathe*

Lapis: Oh, god. *Rolls eyes* As a matter of fact, she's looking at me, again.

Jasper: You know you love me, baby. ;)

Lapis: I SWEAR, IF YOU COME NEAR ME, I'LL FUSE WITH YOU, AND DRPWN YOU, AGAIN, BUT THIS TIME, FOREVER! :(

Jasper: Oh, nice. I'd love to fuse with you, AGAIN. ;)

Lapis: -_- Why me?

MLD: O_O What did I just see?

 **Celestine (Defiantly a guest)**

 **Are Ruby and Sapphire married?**

Garnet: If you look at it like that.

MLD: They might as well! They always stick together, they eat the same foods, and the most important part, they have their adult fights over the channel!


	5. Question 8

**Demo-nisshu jinketsu Duke (Long, but good name)**

 **Garnet: Is Connie a official Crystal Gem?**

Garnet: Well, she was trained by Pearl, and swore to protect Steven's life, so I guess she is.

MLD: Am I a Crystal Gem?

Garnet: I guess so.

MLD: Imma go capture some corrupted gems! *runs off to the teleporter*


	6. Question 9, 10, 11, 12, and 13!

**Emperor Chao of World**

 **Steven, why do you think the Crystal Gems blame you for Rose not being there anymore?**

Steven: I think we actually put that behind us. *Looks around* At least I hope we did.

Pearl: Yes, Steven. We did forget about that. *Hugs Steven*

Steven: *Hugs back*

 **Greg, out of fusions, which one confuses you the most?**

Greg: Defiantly Alexanderite. I mean, how do 3 gems, fuse, and become a giant monster?

Steven: *Throws his hands up* The world may never know!

 **Connie, who is very strict to you? Your parents or Pearl?**

Connie: Defiantly my parents. No contest. I LIVED with them my whole life. I trained with Pearl for a couple of weeks.

Steven: Do you still love your parents?

Connie: Of course. They just need to calm down with their strictness.

 **Lion, are you a boy or a girl?**

Lion: …..*RAWR*

Steven: He's a boy.

 **MLD, who is your favorite gem?**

MLD: Finally! A question for me. Personally, I like-

MLD: *Looks around*

MLD:*Whispers* Peridot. Don't tell her!

Peridot: Did I hear someone call my name?

MLD: Got to go! *Runs away*

Peridot: Interesting. 


	7. Question 14, 15, 16, 17, and 18

**Ilene (Sorry! I accidentally skipped you + guest)**

 **Garnet, do you know who Estelle is?**

Garnet: Not really, but she does sound like me.

MLD: That's because she voiced you!

Garnet: Oh. Now it makes more sense.

 **Garnet, have either Ruby or Sapphire ever fused with another gem?**

Garnet: Ruby has fused with other Rubies, but other then that, no.

 **Pearl, do you know a certain yellow and blue pearl, owned by yellow and blue diamond?**

Pearl: No, but they do seem nice. I might have to meet them.

Sapphire: Nah, my g. Blue and yellow pearl are complete-

MLD: Geniuses! Yeah, sure.

 **Also, I'm an Amethyst fan :3 and ironically, my birthstone is amethyst.**

MLD: Cool! My birthstone is a sapphire, ironically, considering I'm never calm, which is why I like to go by the days of week birthstone. *Pauses*

MLD: On there, I'm a ruby/emerald, which matches me more then a sapphire.

 **Do you know anyone named Rebecca Sugar?**

Pearl: No, I don't. Again, she sounds like a nice person, so I think I should meet her.


	8. Question 19, 20, 21, 22, 23, and 24 :O

**Question 19, 20, 21, 22, 23, and 24**

 **Emperor Choa of World**

 **This is a question for Garnet, Amethyst, and Pearl! Do you find it annoying that most people mistake all of you as Steven's GIRLFRIEND?!**

Amethyst: First of all, I'd NEVER think of Steven as my BOYFRIEND!

Pearl: Secondly, we're his guardians, DEFIANTLY not his girlfriend.

Garnet: Lastly, Steven has his own "girlfriend".

 **Steven, Do you rather considered Garnet, Amethyst, Pearl as your guardians than Girlfriends?**

Steven: Yes!

 **Connie, What happens if you found out that Steven is dating Garnet, Amethyst and Pearl? Would you approve?**

Connie: Yeah, I don't know about that. I mean, it'd kinda be creepy seeing a little boy, dating three 6000+ year olds.

 **Lapis, What will make you happy?**

Lapis: *Rolls her eyes* Obviously, when Jasper dies. :D

Jasper: ):

 **Peridot, Why did you save Amethyst from a drill? You could have let her get hurt, She will poof to her gemstone.**

Peridot: So I can gain the trust of the Crystal Gems! Of course, that didn't work.

 **Jasper, Are you not upset that Peridot BETRAY Yellow Diamond and join Crystal Gem?**

Jasper: It doesn't matter anymore, cause I'm a Crystal Gem!


	9. Question 25-35 :D

**Emperor chao of world**

 **Lion, What do you think of theory that you could possibly being a former HUMAN lover of Rose before she met Greg? Are you a human? Pearl did mention about Rose having so many relationships with a Human.**

Lion: *RAWR*

Steven: Lion says he's not interested in that kind of stuff.

 **MLD, Why do you HATES Panda?**

MLD: It's a very confusing story. I might have to write a background story on it.

 **Peridot, Just FUSED With Garnet?! Stop HATING on Fusion! Why you hate Fusion so much?! It like Pearl doesn't like Steven at all!**

Peridot: I… changed my view on fusion. I don't mind them anymore.

 **Dawn489**

 **Does your mom still freak out over the fact that you and Steven are technically child soldiers?**

 **(Well, this got dark)**

Connie: She doesn't mind, as long as I wear a army vest everywhere I go. *Pulls shirt up*

Connie: You know, it's not that bad, honestly.

 **Nicholas H**

 **Can I Ask the Diamonds Questions?**

MLD: Sure! Ask away!

 **1\. For YD: Why did you want your Cluster to destroy Earth?**

YD: So I can DESTROY those annoying Crystal Gems!

Steven: Which you will never do!

YD: *Makes _that_ face*

 **2\. For Steven and Connie: do you consider yourselves a romantic couple?**

Steven: *Blushes* Well…

Connie: *Blushes* I guess…

MLD: Of course they do!

 **3\. For the Crystal Gems: Why didn't you stop Jasper and Lapis from fusing?**

Amethyst: …

Pearl: You know, we could've DONE that.

Garnet: The plot stopped us.

 **Canvis**

 **Jasper, Peridot, and Garnet: I have been huge fans of you guys for the LONGEST TIME. Lapis and Pearl and Amethyst are cool too, but if you three fused... Holy cow. That would be a huge fusion, don't you guys think? Maybe even bigger than Alexadrite?**

Peridot: I-I have a fan. I'm very flattered!

Garnet: Well, welcome aboard the Garnet Hype Train!

Jasper: We'd be unstoppable!

 **Katmar1994**

 **Dear Crystal Gems, do you really think Steven is the only human/gem hybrid out there?**

MLD: Of course there is. *Points to himself* And that's me!

 **THE GREAT PAPYRUS FAN**

 **Hello! By using very vague time travelling powers I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS FAN, have brought Rose Quartz and all of the fusions together into the q &a at the same time without disrupting space-time! You're welcome. **

MLD: T-thanks! I tried doing it, but my time travelling skills SUCK. Thanks! You shall be remembered for this!


	10. Question 36, 37, and 38

**Emperor chao of world**

 **Pearl, Can you fused with MLD and Peridot since MLD think of himself as a Crystal Gem so much!**

MLD ptu his hands to his face for a moment. "Eh. I guess we could. Peridot! Pearl! I need you!" Pearl and Peridot walk into the room.

"Okay, someone asked us to fuse." MLD says, actually happy about fusing. "Nope." Pearl and Peridot leave. ;-;

 **Peridot, Are you jealous that you are the Crystal Gem that doesn't have a weapon? Garnet got a Gauntlet, Amethyst got a whip. Pearl got a spear, Steven got a shield, Lapis got a wing and I don't know if Jasper have her own weapon?**

"HAHA! You fool!" Peridot laughs. "I have a weapon that overpowers everything!" Her gem starts glows.

"Um… What's happening!?" Steven asks, clearly surprised. Something starts to materialize around her into reality. "My super… ultra..." Peridot pauses for effect.

"Battle armor!" The light clears out, which reveals a type of robot armor around her, including a 'Mega Buster'.

"Oh, so we're Megaman all up in here now, aren't we?" MLD states, sarcasticaly.

 **Steven, Have you considered giving a haircut to Lion?**

"Yeah, but everytime I get near Lion with scissors." Steven walks towards, but Lion backs up. "He backs away from me, like I'm going to hurt him."

"Oh yeah, before we end of this chapter, I would like to make a new rule. We now have to reduce the questions to 4 per review." MLD says, sounding really tired.

"Honestly, it takes a lot of effort to get them to do what you want, plus, it's kinda hard to get some sleep, y'know?" *MLD fainted


	11. Question 39

**AlxkendBlader**

 **For Yellow Diamond**

 **Have you and Rose Quartz ever fought directly with one another during the war?**

Yellow Diamond's face sterns up. "Yes." She says darkly. "I have." That's all she says. "Yeah! And she lost HORRIBLY!" But MLD wasn't done. "As a matter of fact, that's why she wants to destroy the earth!"

Yellow Diamond looks a MLD. "You're gonna die."


	12. Question 40 and 41

**Demo-nisshu jinketsu Duke**

 **Hey back again.**

MLD smiles from hearing this. "Oh yeah! Aren't you Charles the Cheesecake's friend? Good to have you back!" ****

 **1\. Can you tell us the first time connie,jasper,lapis, and peri went on a true mission with you guys?**

"Oh yeah! It was that time when we went to stop the cluster!" MLD grabbed out his notepad. "Remind me to tell you the story." He jotted down the thought.

 **2\. Connie have you ever went on a mission with the ex HW gems, without Steven and the original CG, if so can you tell us the tale.**

"I do have a tale, but it's REALLY long. About 7 chapters long." Connie says, thinking about the whole story. "My gosh, another story I have to tell." MLD wrote the story name on his note pad.


	13. Question 42

**LapisisADORABLE**

 **I dare lapis to wear a diaper for the next 40 questions/dares! I think it'd make you even more adorable! And before you ask, yes, you have to use. Otherwise it'd be a waste of money getting them for you. And I already spent so much getting them for you. PLEASE! *tears start welling up***

"*sigh* Okay, hear me out." Lapis started. "I understand. I agreed to accept every question I was asked. But this is where I put my foot down!"

Steven enters the room and makes a sad face. ";-;" "Steven! Don't look at me like that!" Steven continues looking at Lapis. "*sigh* Fine, but this is a ONE time thing!"

"Perfect! You have to wear the diapers until question 40! Have fun!" Steven walks out the room.


	14. Question 43

**AlxkendBlader**

 **Dear Rose Quartz,**

 **What are your thoughts on Stevonnie, the fusion between your son Steven and his friend Connie?**

Rose makes a funny face. "Stevonnie? When did they fuse!? Where was I!? I missed my son's first fusion?! Rose the faints from pressure.


	15. Question 44

**FangirlLauren**

 **Hey Peridot, do you taste like Doritos?**

Peridot's face fills with confusion. "What are these… 'Doritos' you speak of?" MLD walks in, holding a bag of Doritos.

Peridot sees this and snatches the bag for him. "Hey! Those are-" "Shhhhh!" Peridot shushes MLD. She pulls a dorito from the bag. "T-they look like me! These are my babies!" Peridot runs off, cradling the bag of chips.

"Great." MLD rolls his eyes. "Now shes going to be like that for, like, 30 questions."


	16. Question 45

Hello, it is Charles the Cheesecake! I'm doing my first ever collaboration with the MegaLoDream! I'll be sticking with my original style of writing. First question I'll be answering seems to be made just for me, as I'm a Connversal. Guess what, I invented that word: Connversal. You part of Connverse fans? Then you're a Connversal! Okay, enjoy.

 **xRainbowAssassin**

 **To Connie, if we are doing dares, then I dare Connie (you) to kiss Steven. And Steven HAS TO accept it! ~**

###

Connie and Steven, upon hearing this, instantly scooted slightly further away from each other. They were sitting in the couch on the living room and were the only ones that were.

Steven had his head pointed straight forward, away from Connie, and his eyes were aimed at the floor. He was practically frozen, countless thoughts and insecurities running through him. Connie was also staring away from him, but her eyes were slanted to the side. Her hand habitually rubbed the arm she put her weight on. Both had a slight blush to their face, exaggerated by the sunlight that beamed down from the upstairs window.

The room went quiet, everyone waiting for what they were to do. Waiting for what was to happen.

Eventually, getting bored and sort of as a prank, Amethyst walked up Steven with a grin on her face. Steven, as his gaze was elsewhere, didn't see Amethyst until she was right in front of him, a little to his left. He was slightly confused with why she was there. His open-mouthed look confirmed his confusion.

And, before much reaction or resistance, Amethyst gave Steven a wink and pushed him on his shoulder. Steven gave a small 'Ahh' as his upper half fell over to his side. Amethyst was already out of there before Steven could even tell where his head had landed.

But he soon did, and it was on Connie's lap. He faced up and looked straight into her eyes. She didn't react, they just both stared at each other, with wide, unblinking eyes.

Connie was the first to make movement, involuntarily blinking a few times. This seemed to trigger a late reaction of Steven, springing back up to a sitting position. Pink turned into magenta on his face.

"Uhhh, sorry 'bout that," he said nervously. No emotion, nor movement other than his lips, appeared on his body. The eye contact between the two was still unbroken.

"It's...okay..." Connie's words had a space between them, as if she had to think of them individually. Her own blush grew.

Tension grew between the two and they both rubbed their necks nervously.

Eventually, Steven built up the courage to speak. "We don't have to...if you don't want to."

Connie's nervousness lessened at his voice. It seemed to have drained when she heard it. Her voice came out calmly. "Well...I didn't have to change my entire life for you, take up swordsmanship so I could fight with you, or go on missions and constantly risk my life to spend time with you." A smile grew on her face; she had meaning in her words.

Steven knew exactly what she meant, his blush went down significantly.

"And..." Connie continued, shrugging. "If I did all that," she leaned in towards Steven, "Why wouldn't I do this?"

Steven leaned in as well, smile on his face. He wanted to do it right there. He told himself to kiss her, let their love grow even further. Let another milestone in their relationship be hopped.

But this wasn't how he wanted it to happen.

He closed his eyes, shook his head, and leaned back. "No," he put out plainly.

It surprised Connie, she thought that he didn't feel the same. Did he want it to stay a friendship?

The question in her mind stayed there as she stayed still, waiting for Steven to continue.

"No," he repeated, staring her straight in the eyes. "This isn't how it's gonna happen." His hand went to the top of Connie's, which lay between them. "I love you, Connie. I love you and I want to show it to you. I'm pretty sure you want the same." This was true and Connie knew it. Steven's smile didn't leave. "But it's gonna be on our terms. Not brought by a question, but when we feel like it's the perfect time for our first."

Connie took his words in. And after she contemplated them, she couldn't agree more. "I feel the same, Steven. Our first should be something special. Just between the two of us."

So, in their eyes, Connie and Steven were still just friends. It would stay that way until they shared their first kiss. When would that be? Neither cared, but it wouldn't be there. It just wasn't the right time. They just didn't feel it.

They ignored everyone else that was there.

"But, you know, Steven," Connie's normal, slightly sarcastic tone was back, "Nothing's perfect. There's never gonna be a perfect first kiss between us."

Steven chuckled in return.

"That's the reason it'll be perfect," he replied. He let a pause ensue before he finished. "It'll be an imperfect, perfect first kiss."

###

Sorry xRainbowAssassin, it just wasn't the right time. They'll kiss when they kiss, nothing can force love. Not even the powers of plot suggestion.

Alright guys, hope you liked this one. My first romantic Rated M is coming out tomorrow. Thanks MegaLoDream to have me here. Goodbye guys.

Until next time, stay a Connversal.


	17. Question 46, 47, 48, 49, and 50

**Demo-nisshu jinketsu Duke**

 **Hey great Q and A so far.**

MLG face turns a bright red. "Aww, you!"

 **Once again for Connie ,Jasper, Lapis, peri, and MLD..  
Since you're crystal gems...I know you have  
stars, so where are your stars!? **

MLD points to his jacket. "Steven gave me one his start jacket to wear, since all I have is a white shirt underneath it." MLD hugs it. "I never took it off since."

Jasper points to her shoulder. "I have a tatooed star on my shoulder." The start was colored yellow.

Lapis points to her ribbion on her hip. "I have two dark blue stars on the ends of my ribbions."

Peridot pointer to her kneepads. "Amethyst told me that I should paint dark green stars onto my elleg (Knee) protecters." She threw her hands up confused.

Connie looked at her body. "I don't have a star." Steven comes in with a yellow marker. He draws a lousy star on her cheek. "Now you do!" They both start laughing.

 **Steven have you changed the theme to include the newest members yet?**

"No."

 **Jasper have you been helping with the kids training?**

"Oh so you haven't heard of it?" Jasper gives a little chuckle. She rolls down a piece of paper. "I call it, Jasper's Boot Camp!"

"I train future Crystal Gems to there fullest, so that when they go to war." Jasper pauses. "They will DESTROY! Of course," Jasper looks to her right. "But, the Crystal Gems shut down that idea."

 **Connie do you think you might be becoming "More than" human due to constant contact with the gems.. I ask thin one because you wild Roses sword like it's nothing.**

"Or it might be because I drank a juicebox with Steven's spit on it." Connie answered. "Yeah, if it was about _contact_ , then Greg would have the strengh of Rose."

MLD makes a lenny face at Greg. Greg starts sweating. "Uh, I got to go!" Greg runs off. "Heh! Gets him everytime!"

 **Finally  
Do each of you have a special way of bonding with another. I.E: maybe jasper plays fighting games with steven, play chess with pearl , and meditates with garnet.**

 **Thanks**

"Yeah." MLD pulls out a pad from his pocket. "I have a list of connections." It read: Steven adventures off with Pearl, Garnet, Amethyst, Pearl trains with Connie, Jasper fuses occansionally with Lapis, Peridot explores the world woth MLD, and Lion likes to eat pandas. "Oh yeah! That's how pandas are endangered! Lion eats 10 everyday!" MLD remembered. He pets Lion. "Good boy!"


	18. Question 51

**GracieIsLapis**

 **As a dare, I dare Lapis to infuse Garnet, and then I also dare Peridot to fuse with Sapphire. I wanna see the 1-eyed triangle**

Lapis grabs Ganet's hand. "When you're ready." She says sheepishly. They start dancing. Lapis did a careful dance, being like a peacock.

Garnet did a less refined dance, clearly showing that she had no boundaries. They start to glow, light slowly forming into a bigger fusion.

Finally, the light dissappears, and reveals a huge gem. "I am Zircon!" Zircon summons hot, electrifying water from her hand. "This is why Garnet doesn't like to fuse." MLD says with a wink.

Sapphire grabs Peridot by the hand. "Let us fuse." Sapphire says, calm and collected. Peridot pulls her hand away. "I will never fuse, unless it's on a battlefield!"

Suddenly, bones and lasers start aiming at them. "Fuse." MLD says, his eyes glowing a bright blue. "Or you're gonna have a bad time."

(5 minutes later)

Peridot and Sapphire had came out of the fusion, same height as Peridot, but they seemed more dangerous. "I am Quartz! Prepare to die!"

MLD stares and chuckles at them. "Small now, small forever."


	19. Question 52, 53, and 54

**Emperor chao of world**

 **Steven, What is like living with all Womans?! You know Crystal Gems? Do you think all dude are jealous that you're got all Womans?!  
**

"I don't know why anyone would be jealous of me, hanging out with giant woman." Connie stares at Steven from far away. "You'll be mine, my sweet darling. HAHAHAHAHA!"

 **Connie, Are you worry that Steven will live longer than you? He's immortal**

"If I'm correct, Steven isn't immortal." Then Connie goes into a whisper. "If so, then I'll take is blood, and eat it, so I can become IMMORTAL! HAHAHAHAH!"

 **Pearl, Will you get upset when Steven decides to move out and married Connie?**

"Of course not!" Pearl yells in disbelief. "I can't believe you'd think that! I won't care at all. Actually, it'd be better, cause less work!"

Pearl walks out of a room. Then, she puts her face in a couch. "Without Steven, there'd be nothing left for me to live for!" Then Pearl starts crying uncotrollably in the couch.

"Don't worry Pearl!" Steven patted her back. "IF I marry Connie, will live here!"


	20. Question 55

**Papsi202**

 **Garnet, do you know that Steven knows the Test you guys have him was fake because a possibility of the future was that he would tell you the truth? Also if you didn't know now you do.**

"I knew this before the test. I have have future vision." Garnet pointed to her glasses.


	21. Question 56

**Aspire taro**

 **Lapis, did you recognize Garnet when you got out of the mirror? I know you were there when she first fused cuz I saw your shadow and I know you remember cuz being trapped in a mirror doesn't make you forget**

Lapis thinks for a moment. "Yeah, I recognized her. She was there when she saw me in the mirror." Lapis turned around. "Then they left me, cause I was 'too dangerous'."


	22. Question 57

**Gusto foppish**

 **Original CG, when you were trying to defeat the red eye why didn't you just form Alexandrite and use your GAP bow? Or even Opal? You just kept throwing Amethyst instead of fusing in a deadly situation? And it can't be because Steven wasn't ready because you literally told him during a game of checkers. And it can't be because he hadn't been tested because he scored a failing grade when you did give him a test. And you couldn't have done it when Steven was gone because when he came back you'd just been throwing Amethyst like when he'd left.**

Garnet looked at you. "The fusion wouldn't have work, since gem powers are unaffected by it." Pearl continues. "Rose's cannon was made of love, not by gem power, but by heart power."


	23. Question 58

**Guest 35 (A guest, if you couldn't tell.)**

 **Big Question for both the Crystal Gems and the Homeworld Gems.**

 **What happens when all of you fuse with eachother at once?**

"There was once a village of powerful gems that lived on another planet." Garnet started off. "But, the living conditions there was unbareable." Pearl continued. "8 very powerful gems went out to find a new planet to live on." Amethyst said, surprisingly serious.

"The eight gems went into space, searching for weeks, to find a planet, when-" Lapis said. "The spaceship hit a meteorite, and blew up the ship." Jasper continued.

"With no place to go, the gems tried fusing, thinking it would give them a boost. But, they got something different instead." Peridot sucked in a huge breathe of air.

"They turned into a core, and created homeworld." MLD finished off. "If we all fused together, it'd create a giant planet, which could destroy Earth, cause of gravity pulling in on each other."

"Afterwards, the diamonds found the planet, and lived there for the rest of their lives. They even banned the fusing of 8 different gems in fear of destorying homeworld." MLD said, tired from all that talking.


	24. Question 59

**SongOfPeace16**

MLD gaspes in awe. "SONGOFPEACE16! OMG! I love your We Bare Bears Q&A! I can't wait till you continue it! Yay!"

 **Lion, if you could talk, how would you react to the crap Steven makes you put up with?**

Lion starts laughing. Then he let's out a deep, majestic voice, and says "Ha! Of course I can talk! I just made a promise to someone not to talk! Here, let me take you on a trip of crap that Steven does to me."

Lion jumps back to a certain time. Here, Steven was trying to push Lion into his cage. "Look, I'm not a fricking dog! I'm a lion! I'm not suppose to be locked up in some small cage!"

"Oh, yeah! Here's another one!" Lion jumps to another time. Steven is trying to watch a movie, but can't hear due to Lion's excessive footsteps. "C'mon! I'm a lion! Of course I'm heavy. Look, heres another one!"

Lion jumps to a time when Steven was trying to give hiime my bath. Lion wouldn't get in the bath, stressing Steven out. "Do you know, how long, it takes, to keep this fur pink and majestic?" Lion pampered his fur, acting like it's his very soul and being.

"Of course." Lion jumps back into his own timeline. "I still love him. He takes care of me, feeds me, and loves me."

Steven runs into the room, and hugs Lion. "Where were you?" Steven asked, worried. "RAWR" Lion winks at the screen.


	25. Question 60-67

**Demo-nisshu jinketsu Duke**

 **Hey back again.**

 **Gems..Have any of you tried fusing with stevonnie?  
**

"I feel like we shouldn't considering Connie is full human, and that could mess up her body." Pearl answers.

 **Rose I have a number of questions.  
1\. Where did you get your blade, does it have a name, and what advice would you give Connie in using it?  
all know why you started the rebellion. .but was that the only reason?  
3\. You must have researched alot before coming up with steven, it been said you could have lived and kept steven a normal child. SO what is your true hope and plans for Steven( I figure it might be to unite both gems and humans) and is he living up to your expectations ?**

"Um, sorry. Rose went on a mission right now, to find more diapers for lapis. Though,she will be back in a couple of days!" MLD says, showing a thumbs up.

 **Garnet,Jasper Pearl. As veterans of war do you worry about how a possible second war with Homeworld (even a small scale war) might effect Steven and Connie Emotionally and mentally?  
**

"Steven and Connie should handle it. They can tough it out." Garnet said, with a smile.

"Oh my gosh!" Pearl covered her mouth. "I didn't think about that! They won't survive for one minute!"

Jasper looked around. "YEAH WAR!"

 **STEVEN my main man! Have you learn to spin dash yet, if not maybe you should get jasper and Ame to teach you?**

"I've been trying to copy off of Sonic, but he does it impossibly." Steven says, watching Sonic roll around on the TV screen.


	26. Question 68

**Hey, I'm back with another request! Thank you all for loving my stories. I am so glad to be here.**

 **Although this may not be a Connverse question, it's what I've been assigned and I'll gladly take. Sorry, SongOfPeace16, you've requested for a few things to happen in this story, but I've changed it up a little. It'll still be good, though!**

 **So enjoy!**

 **SongOfPeace16**

 **Do a scene of what might happen if Centipeedle became Connie's pet!**

Steven picked up the Centipeedle 'gem' from the table. He and Connie were in the burning room together. Connie was staring intensely at Steven from a good distance back.

The heat was definitely stronger than outside and the two were starting to break a sweat. Connie had long ago shed her hat, shoes, and one of her two shirts, she had on a dark blue tank-top. She had put the rest by the door to pick up on the way out.

As Steven examined the orb, he found what had caused the damage. A small, barely noticeable crack was on the round part of it that stuck out in the center. Although small at the surface, Steven could see, looking closely, that the crack went in very deep.

But he wasn't too worried. He simply licked his hand, held his saliva in the air, then brought it down straight onto the cracked part. It took a second, but the crack eventually glowed, leaving it perfectly healed when the light faded.

###

Now back in the living room of the beach house, Connie threw her stuff on the side of the couch.

"So what'cha gonna name it Steven?" she asked as the boy. He propped himself up on the couch, hoisting up the newly reformed centipeedle on to his lap. Connie joined him.

"The question is, what are you name it?" Steven said, holding the creature to her face.

It looked around, seemingly nervous. The centipeedle's head was constantly turning, only occasionally stopping. But it seemed to always be looking at one thing in particular, keeping it in sight at all times. Connie was what it focused on right now.

And she was appalled by what Steven had meant. "Wait! You mean, you're letting me take care of it?!" she asked, checking if she just jumping to a conclusion.

But Steven's smile showed her that she wasn't. "I want you to take him. I don't think I'll have enough time to spend with him and the gems. And I feel like it's be nice for you to have someone around at all times."

Connie thought this was extremely kind of Steven. But a little too kind. He certainly deserved the pet more, he was the one that tamed it and healed it.

But Connie knew that Steven meant what he said, and there was no use turning him down.

As Connie accepted, Steven turned the centipeedle around to face him. "Be a good centipeedle," he told it.

###

Connie didn't really care about how hard it would be to tell her parents about this until she was already at the door of her house. She had been busy cuddling the cure creature that, luckily, didn't corrosive saliva like when Steven was trying to tame it. If it did, there was no way that keeping it in a house would be possible.

It was an amazing thing she thought she had been given. Maybe she'd train it? No, Connie just wanted to let it do it's own thing. Steven said it wouldn't need to eat, all it needed was love and a home.

Just as Connie turned the knob and put a step in, the full force of her parents hit her and she only realized right as it was too late. Her eyes bulged as she came in to the house. Her parents were sitting on the couch waiting for her, ending their small conversation as they saw her.

"Hello, Con-" her mother said instinctively before cutting off. Her relaxed face was replaced by one with shock.

"What in the world is that!?" Priyanka screamed.

Connie's father could only stare with wide eyes at the sight. The thing his daughter was carrying had an eye in it's throat, behind huge fangs that could cut straight through a tree. Stuck to it's underside was a at least half a dozen pairs of legs, pointed at the bottom like a spider's.

Connie tried to put on a calm face in order to relax her mom. "Don't worry, don't worry!" she said quickly. "It's fine! Steven tamed it."

Hearing his name only made Priyanka worry more.

"What is that!?" she repeated, pointing a shaky hand at what she was referring to.

"It's a...uhhh, centipeedle. Steven gave it to me." Connie brought the 'peedle to her face. "Wasn't that nice of him?" she asked herself.

Her gaze went back to her parents, which weren't as on edge since the creature didn't bite Connie's head off.

"So, what does it eat?" Doug asked, trying to brush away the tension.

His wife turned to him. "Doug!" she exclaimed. He twitched his mouth, staring back.

"Come on, honey. If Connie says it's tame, then we trust so." His gaze went back to the creature, which wiggled it's legs from wanting to be put down. "Besides, I think it's time we put more trust into Steven, too, don't you think?"

###

The next time Connie went over to Steven's, which was the very next day, she brought her new pet as well.

"So, what's the verdict?" Steven asked, setting up glasses for the two of them.

Connie jumped with giddy, letting a girly shriek out. "They said I can keep him!" she exclaimed joyfully.

Steven smiled at her excitement. Then grabbed a bottle of soda from the fridge.

Connie continued. "After telling them that he didn't need to eat or anything, they said that he could stay in my room. Although, Mom told me to make sure it's happy and that it doesn't wake them up during the night."

"Did you name it anything yet?"

Connie sat down on the kitchen stool, a smirk on her face. "Timmy," she responded.

#####

 **Okay guys, have to cut it short here. Good luck to Connie and Timmy, hope they have a good time. I know my writing isn't the normal format for these types of stories, hope you like 'em anyways.**

 **I don't have much time and I can't put as much into these as I'd like. Sorry, working on part two of my first Rated M. Man, I wrote ten THOUSAND words, what in the world! Next question will be from the one and only, Demo-nisshu jinketsu Duke. Until then...**

 **Stay a Connversal. ~Charles The Cheesecake**


	27. Question 69

**KLD kitkat**

 **Sugilite, how do you feel about Sardonyx? You jealous? And if you defeated Pearl when you two had your little ''show down'', when you went berserk and couldn't control yourself, would you have hurt Steven?**

"Heh! Do you think I care about her?!" Sugilite face showed disbelief. "Yeah, right! And if I had defeated Pearl!" Sugilite paused.

"I WOULDE'VE DESTROYED EVERYTHING!" Sugilite started swinging around her huge wrecking ball, in a destuction craze.

MLD walks into the room, followed by a goat. "Hey guys, I want to-" MLD pauses. "Uh, I'll leave you." He turns around and whispers. "Asriel, back up _slowly_ , and keep looking at her."

MLD puts his hands up, and Asriel follows suit in this.


	28. Question 70

**PUNdertale**

 **Lapis, I just cast a spell that will cause to you to be incontinent and have to wear diapers forever (even if you fuse or get poofed). LapisisADORABLE paid me to do it. She said you'd look a katrillion times more adorable. So uh, have fun with that.**

 **Lapis screamed so loud, that the spell had no affect.** "Dear God!" MLD entered the room. "That sounded like a baby panda getting eaten." MLD looked over to see Asriel eating a baby panda alive.

"Oh! So that's were it came from." Pets Asriel's head. "Good boy!"


	29. Question 71

**Tommyjezouit**

 **I have a question for you peridot do wish you were a Dorito**

"After finding that bag of Doritos, I realized I was always a Dorito." Peridot answered.

"But since I was green, a defect, they threw me out." Peridot said with a frown. "So now, I'm going on a journey to redeem myself so that the yellow dorito will bring me back in!"


	30. Question 72

**Dalelz universe**

 **Question for Connie and Greg  
"Do you want to be a gem?" **

"The reall question is if they wanna build a snowman. But yea, they don't want to be a gem." MLD answered.


	31. Question 73

**X-x-The-all-seeing-eye-xX**

 **For Pearl-  
Were you actually originally made for White Diamond? **

"OH NO!" Pearl screams. MLD heard this and came walking in, super calm. "What is it?" He asks.

"THEY KNOW MY SECRET!" She ducks under a fort made of pillows. "Cmon. It's not that **Pearl** ilous." Pearl stared hard at him. "THIS ISN'T A TIME TO BE JOKING AROUND!"

MLD sighed. "Don't worry! They can't **sea** you." Afterwards, he was never seen again. (jk)


	32. Question 74

**AceTrainerLiz (Nice name!)**

 **okay I know I've already asked a question but this is a ACTUAL one, Steven do you watch anime?**

"My favorite animus are Neruto, Assossinotion Clessraam, Kell le Kell, and Pokemans!" Steven answered with a huge grin.

 **also MLD (nice name for the goat btw)**

"Well, after I defeated him, since I'm also a time traveller, I took him in, considering goats are my favorite animal." MLD paused for a moment. "His favorite food are BABY pandas (cause they're skin is tender from bamboo, plus, they don't struggle like the adults do when eaten.)"

"He also loves chocolate, but he eats too much, so I hide it somewhere."

 **here have some chocolate! *gives a bar of chocolate that has chara's name on it*...I "might" have gotten this from a chara...*is a multiverse traveler***

"Oh, thanks!" MLD shoves the chocolate in his mouth. "Hm. Tastes a little- THIS FEELING, THIS POWER, IT'S FLOWEY THE FLOWER!" MLD let's out a creppy laugh.

 **ANYWAYS I'm REALLY liking this Q & A! so thanks for doing it! **

"Thanks!" MLD starts blushing. "It's great when people tell you that they like your story!"


	33. Question 75

**KLD kitkat**

 **Garnet, if Steven nor Opal had found the Heaven Beatle, what would you have done? Or did you know Steven would get it?**

"I would've beat their there faces." Garnet smiles. "Of course, I can tell the future, so I already knew what was going to happen."


	34. Question 76

**X-x-The-all-seeing-eye-xX**

 **:3  
Thanks for answering my question!  
I have another one for Sardonyx...  
Have you ever messed up a magic trick? Badly? **

"Look, honey." Sardonyx pulled a stack of cards. "I'm licensed. How could I mess up?"


	35. Question 77

**Ben1000**

 **FOR MLD ARE YOU SAD SONGOFPEACE DELETED HIS WE BEAR BEARS QUA**

"Yeah." MLD rubs his wrist. "She was being bullied for no reason, so she moved to another website, WHICH I will not tell what it is. It's a rarely used site."


	36. Question 78

This is Charles! I'm back for a few questions by Nicholas Hawley. Yay! So enjoy.

 **Nicholas Hawley**

 **1\. Now that Pearl is training Connie, are the Crystal Gems going to train more humans like Greg, the Cool Kids, Vidalia and etc.?**

Steven finished reading off the question to Pearl, Garnet, and Amethyst. He had a notepad and pencil in hand, ready to write down their response. They were all sitting on the beach.

Besides Garnet, she was standing, towering over the other four that were there.

Amethyst was sitting with her weight on her hands, one leg folded over the other. She twirled her hair with a finger as she listened.

Pearl sat cross-legged in between the other two gems. Her posture was straight as ever.

Connie sat along with them as the question had to do with her.

"Well, if you can understand," Pearl started, "I am only training Connie as I saw potential in her. And she turned out well. I have no reason to believe the people of Beach City don't also have potential. But I don't think that those people mentioned are wanting to give up part of their lives to take part in such a thing as sword fighting."

Pearl remembered the medieval times, which she lived through with great memories. Everyone she met had been trained with a sword and possible a bow. It was almost a death sentence not to for one wouldn't be able to defend themselves if their kingdom were to come under attack.

Warfare, now, consisted of two parties holding a firearm and whoever pulled the trigger first brought death upon the other. It required no skill. But, as she must admit, Pearl respected some of those who can wield modern firearms with precision. Seeing snipers hit a target from thousands of feet away on a shooting range had put her in surprise.

Pearl had fired a gun before, and she was knocked off her feet by the kickback. But, after only a few days, she found the weapon type as easy to wield as a sword. Even so, she'd never take it into battle unless the right occurance. Although bullets would do major damage to enemies, including the most resilient of gem, a bow and arrow would certainly do more.

The one thing Pearl hated about the weapon, as that it required so little of the user. And sword-fighting was a lost art because of it. New weaponary that was much easier to use why Pearl believed no one would care to learn the art.

Steven jotted her words down, keeping up with Pearl's short speech as good as possible.

After finishing, he carried on to other things. "Okay, got it. Now let's separate. Pearl and Connie; you two go onto the porch for your set of questions." Steven holds up an envelope containing questions made for the duo that no one has Seen yet, not even Steven.

"And Amethyst, and Garnet, you're with me." he said, pointing to the other two. After an exchange of 'Good luck' and 'See you later', the five of them split apart. Steven leads Garnet and Amethyst into the beach house to continue.

 **is Garnet gonna train Steven in hand-to-hand combat?**

Amethyst reads off the question and looks up to face Steven and Garnet, sitting on the couch right in front of her. It was her turns to hold the norepad and pen.

"That's a good question, G. When you gonna teach this guy how to do a one-two?" Amethyst makes a punch motion with her hands.

For a few seconds, Garnet contemplates the question. Although, from the outside, she just looks like she hadn't heard it. But the other two knew better.

'Oooou, that would be fun. Wad'a you think?' Ruby's thoughts relayed through their fusion's mind. She was referring to the lessons she planned to give Steven.

'Ruby, don't get carried away. We all know you like punching things' Sapphire replied, a little jokingly.

'Alright, I won't.' Ruby thought for a but, understanding that encouraging violence to Steven may not be the best idea. 'But maybe not for the time being.'

Sapphire simply responded, 'I agree.'

Garnet, finishing up her comversation with herself, returned back to the question at hand. She looked at Steven, who had his entire attention focused on her, waiting for an answer.

Finally, she spoke. "One day, Steven, I'll teach you." Her hand went to the boy's head and ruffled his hair. It brought up a smile from him. "But, for now, you have your shield. And that's all you'll ever need. The only thing I see you using your fists for is..." Garnet trailed off for a second. "Well, nothing. But it may come in to your life, so I will teach you when you feel the need."

"Really?" Steven had a glimmer in his eyes. The fusion nodded back, causing him to throw his hands into the air in enthusiasm. "Woo hoo!"

After she recorded the response, messily and with handwriting that was scribbly, Amethyst thumbed through some of the other questions in the envelope. 'Eh, boring. Boring. Boring' she thought as she glanced at some of them. But a pink piece of caught her eye.

She pulled it out and read the question.

 **3\. Steven, when are you going to confess your love to Connie?**

'Man, how many questions does this guy have?' Amethyst thought retorically.

"Yo, Ste-man," Amethyst called, waving the slip of paper in the air, "Got one you might like."

"Oh, cool. I hope it's good." He then laid across the couch, propping his head up with an arm.

As he got situated, Garnet stood up to leave. "Got something to attend to," she said, acknowledging the other two's stares. Simple as it was, she had a mission to do. Putting up a hand as a goodbye, she headed for the warp pad.

When the beam of light dissipated, signaling her leave, Amethyst and Steven were left back to what they were doing.

"Alrighty. What do we have now?" Steven asked with enthusiasm, heading into their work.

Amethyst stretched her arms above her head, tense from sitting for so long. Even though it's only been a few minutes, she was bored.

"Let's do me next, I'm tired of not seeing any questions about food," she said.

Without a response, she repeated the last question. She noticed after looking up that it had caused a slight blush to appear on Steven's face.

"Uhhhh," he voiced nervously, rubbing his neck, "Is there a skip?"

This got a small chuckle from the other. "Come _on._ It's not that bad, just tell us when you're going to." She twirled her pencil around with two fingers. There was no answer yet.

When it was obvious the guy needed some more motivation, she jumped over to him, literally. She made a pretty good landing on the couch right next to him, startling Steven who was in some thought. There, she shook him around with two hands.

"Answer. The. Question" she told him playfully. Her shaking loosened him up a bit, enough for him to comply.

"Woah, wo-kay," Steven tried to respond, "Just stop shaking for a-" She stopped, a little too sudden and accidentally causing him to fall on to the floor. "-second."

As he turned on his back, he the gem staring straight at him, hanging over him from the couch. She had smile that showed a lot of teeth, provoking an answer. "Well?"

Steven sighed. "Well..." he repeated, "I honestly don't know when I'm going to. I don't actually care. Wait-"

He shook his head and tried to clarify his meaning. "I meant it's just I don't care when. I like her, a lot, and I'm pretty sure she feels the same back." He gives a slight shrug. "I'll just do it whenever."

Amethyst, copied his words, still in unlegible words that she would have to read later as Pearl didn't want to go through the work of deciphering it herself.

After finishing her last words, she put the pen in the spirals of the pad and tossed it on top of Steven. Then, she moved to give him room to pick himself off the floor.

As he did, he put the notepad in his pocket.

While Steven up the opened envelope of questions on the table to answer tomorrow, Amethyst hopped off the couch and proceeded to pick up Steven from the sides of his stomach.

In some surprise, and laughter from realizing he had just been suspended inti the air, he happily inquired, "Amethyst, what're you doing now?"

Without answer, she ran him over to the door and kicked it open. Looking out around the doorway with her head she sees the stares of Pearl and Connie. They were both sitting in folding chairs facing the other. The tall, pale gem had just asked what Connie's favorite tea was.

"Amethyst, what're you doing Steven?" Pearl asked with a grin.

Slightly ignoring the question, but also as an answer, she set the boy down and acknowledged Connie. "Hey, Conn. Steven wants to tell you something!"

Catching on to what was happening, Steven's eyes open up as he quickly turned around. "Amethyst!" he exclaimed.

The purple gem innocently shrugged. "You said whenever. And now's a pretty good time," she horribly reasoned.

Before any rebuttal, she summoned her whip and lashed it across to Pearl, wrapping around her multiple times, but delicately as not to cause any pain.

"Ami! What is the meaning-" Pearl's words were cut off as she was pulled inside the house without precision, causing her to crash in to something, although the other three didn't look to see what.

Giving a wink, Amethyst jumped back into the house, locking the door. She quickly went over to the blinds to pull them down as well.

As one of the only two left on the porch, Connie got up to wonder what just happened.

As Steven turned to her with a obviously faked, nonchalant look, she asked, "What did she want you to tell me?"

#####

 **Okay guys, that was all. As always, thanks for having me here. I have absolutey** ** _NO_** **idea how this will turn out. Write in the reviews how you liked this story. I can't tell if this is good or not, if it isn't give me some criticism. I don't care if your 'criticism' is you cussing me out for being a terrible writer, I just want to k ow how you think.**

 **Until my next question, stay a Connversal.**


	37. Question 79

**Cpl20**

 **I know this is not a question or dare but I couldn't resist..**

 ****To Yellow Pearl and Yellow Diamond (I would also like to see others reaction to this)****

 **What the heck did you just freaking say about me, you little Punk? I'll have you know I graduated top of my class in the Galactic Marines Corps, and I've been involved in secret raids on Space Tyrants. I am trained in space warfare and I'm the top mech pilot in the entire galactic marine corps. You are nothing to me but just another tyrant. I will wipe you out with a fleet the likes of which has never been seen before in this Galaxy, mark my words. You think you can get away with attacking my planet? Think again, punk. As we speak I am contacting my network of spies across the galaxy and your control room is being traced right now so you better prepare for the fleet, punk. The storm that wipes out the pathetic little thing you call homeworld. You're doom, tyrant. I can be anywhere, anytime, and I can defeat you in over seven hundred ways, and that's just with my star ship. Not only am I extensively trained in space combat, but I have access to the entire fleet of the United Galaxies Marine Corps and I will use it to its full extent to wipe your homeworld off the face of the galaxy, you little punk. If only you could have known what retribution your little "clever" invasion was about to bring down upon you, maybe you would have held your troops. You didn't, and now you're paying the price, you punk. I will blast all over you and you will drown in it. You're fucking dead, tyrant.**

Yellow pearl and Yellow Diamond stare at the comment in horror. "WHAT DID YOU SAY ABOUT ME, Y-YOU TYRANT?!"

"YOU WILL PAY, YOU INSIGNIFIGANT WORM!" Yellow Diamond paused for a minute. "I WILL MAKE YOU BOW DOWN, AND KISS MY FEET, YOU **CLOD**!"

Yellow Diamond sat down. "Go get my tea, Pearl." She commanded. "Y-yes sir!"


	38. Question 80

**KLD kitkat**

 **Pearl, when Steven was giving you a birthday celebration, you said you liked pie. When you formed Alexandrite, you ate breadsticks. Yet, when there was a tiny shrimp involved, you turned your head away. Why?**

"I absolutly HATE eating meat!" Pearl announced. "The only reason why I ate was for Steven!"


	39. Question 81

**Lapidotfan**

 **I LOVE LAPIDOT ITS LIFE WHAT DO U THIINK LAPIS AND PERIDOT * Makes kissey faces ***

"OH GOD, RUN, LAPIS, RUN!" Lapis and Peridot ran as fast as they can, away from the computer.


	40. Question 82

**Axius Revan**

 **Pearl, why do you use a spear if you're skilled in sword fighting?**

"Oh, you didn't know?" Pearl makes a pity face. "Spears can also, somewhat, be used as a sword, although, they're better used as spears."


	41. Question 83

**Topaz Blue123**

 **Garnet, have you ever cooked before? I've never seen you do it before. Also have you ever tried chicken and fries? mmm...**

"Yeah! I even have my own cooking show!" Garnet defuses into Ruby and Sapphire. "No, I refuse to continue the cooking show with you." Ruby said, arms crossed.

"If you don't it," Sapphire leans towards Ruby and whispers, "I'll EAT your soul."

Ruby stumbles back, surprised by her statement. "O-of course! You know I was just k-kidding!"

Sapphire happily ran to the camera and turned it on. "We're live in 3-2-1!" "Hello." Ruby said, in a monotone voice.

Sapphire noticed this, and elbowed him in the ribs behind the counter. "I mean, hello! Today, we're cooking cake! That should be easy!"

(5 minutes later)

"OH GOD! THE hoUSE IS BURNING!"


	42. Question 84

**You-Know-Who**

 **To Garnet,  
Why are you so fabulous?! Dat hair and those glasses tho are fab you dance,you look even more fab! What is your secret? **

"Here. Let me show you something. Just for you!" Garnet unfuses. "NO! This time, I put my foot down." Ruby crossed her arms and turned around.

Sapphire sighed, and said "OK, I understand."

She leans next to Ruby's ear. "You ever heard of the phrase 'Death By Glamour'? I can show you what it means, if you want to?" At the last sentence, Sapphire's voice turned dark.

"O-ok, fine!" Ruby and Sapphire re-fused again, this time, in a puff of smoke.

Catchy music started playing, while fans out of nowhere started cheering.

"Do you like my real form, do you envy what is seen?" Garnet moved her hand down, as if showing herself off.

"I can tell you, just by face you made in front of me!" Garnet points at her 'fans' and smiles.

"Yeah, I know you're just a child, but don't you be so immature." She threw her hands, smiling.

"Even little kids like you, can learn the meaning of glamour!" Garnet strikes a fabulous pose. "Garnet is here to stay, standing on her derserved space!" She waves her hand around, pointing to everyway. "I guarentee that this place will be crawling every night and day!"

She puts her hand to her ear. "Can you hear my cheering fans? They're telling me you have no chance!" She points toward the door.

"So why don't you leave us now, and let my people watch me?" She thinks for a minute. "Actually, before you go, why don't you join me on my show? Beach City needs something new, to bring real fun, you know?" She poses dramitically.

"They won't care about your age, and there's no rule to be onstage, but just remember, after we're done, you're going to meet your fate." She does a spin, with one leg out, nearly kicking a camera's lens off.

"Now, it's time, to show your best mo-o-o-o-oves! Try your best, cause I'm better then yo-o-o-o-ou." She does a split, while casually smiling at the crowd as if the split was nothing.

"I, was formed, to be the brightest li-i-i-i-ight, I don't need, another way to fi-i-i-i-ight!" She then lights her hands on fire, and swirls around, looking as majestic as a unicorn (or Temmie. Whichever one you prefer).

"This is a place, where the fame is everything! Everyone wants to touch! Everyone wants to see!" She points at the cameras.

"We… live in a world, where celebrities are kings! Where the more people want, is the more that we give." She does a couple of backflips.

"I just can't get enough, of the simple little things, like the love of my fans, almost giving me wings!" She flips and tricks around the stage, like it's nothing.

"And I am more than just an incredible gem, that amazes your days, from behind of your screen!" Garnet finishes off with a split, hands in the air, gasping for air. (Props for whoever realizes the song!)

"How *huff* did you like that Steven?" Garnet looks toward Steven. Steven then puts his hand on his hip, and poses. "What in th-"

(1 minute later.)

"Sorry!" Steven was outside, in front of the house, apologizing to Garnet. "I forgot that whenever I pose, anything near me burns cause of my fabulousness!"

 **AN: Don't worry! I WILL get to the other questions by tomorrow! I'm a little tired, so I was only able to do this one. It was a long day for me. Bye!**


	43. Question 85

**Espinela-Chan**

 **Lapis: Why you don't love Jasper? Don't say something like "Because I don't want to", "I was her prisoner" or another stupid reason, I know you love her in some place of your heart.**

"Hey Lapis." MLD turned away from the computer screen. "Why DON'T you like Jasper?"

"Cause I like someone else!" Lapis whole body became red at this statement. ****

 **Peridot: You are my favorite gem, I love you 3**

"Of course you would!" Peridot pointed to herself. "How could you not? I'm fabulous!" ****

 **Sorry, but my english is bad so, if I didn't wrote good is my fault.**

"Nah." MLD shook his head. "You spook perfectly, no grammar mistakes either."


	44. Question 86 and 87

X-x-The-All-Seeing-Eye-xX

 **Thanks again!  
Now, one for Peridot.  
(Actually it's a two part question)  
One: Where are you going to put the star on your outfit? You really shouldn't have a diamond. **

"Well, I think she looks cute with a daimond!" Lapis yells, well blushing intensly. "U-Uh, ok…." Peridot began to sweat waterfalls off of her head.

 **Two: I wanna see how you solve this "primitive" question. A bat and a ball cost one dollar and ten cents in total. The bat costs a dollar more than the ball. How much does the ball cost?**

"Well, time to revisit earth school."

(5 Years Later)

"It's 1.00!"

 **(For the author: you don't have to answer both)**

"It's ok. I already did!"


	45. Question 89

**FangirlLauren**

 **For Amethyst, how would you like it if I baked a huge chocolate cake for you, all moist and delicious. It would be topped with thick flavorful peanut butter frosting.**

"Amethyst! Stop shaking!" Pearl demanded, disgusted by this act of display. "GIVE ME IT RIGHT NOW!"

 **But then while I was carrying the cake to you I dropped it.**

"I-It's ok! I can still eat it!"

 **On the floor.**

Amethyst took a deep breath.

 **That Jasper licked.**

Amethyst went into her gem, and stayed in there for the rest of the day.


	46. Question 90, 91, 92, 93, and 94

**Demo-nisshu jinketsu Duke**

 **It's me again**

"Hello!" ****

 **OCG and Rose, You guys met any historical figures you liked and didn't like , and are you guys responsible for our languages and a parts of human culture?**

"Well, we liked everyone we meet…." Pearl thought for a moment. Suddenly, all of the original Crystal Gems turned to face the front. "We all HATE Pierre L'Efant." ****

 **Steven, how smart are you really, cause you seem smarter than you let on. Also are you more familiar with earth history or HW history?  
**

"Well, I wouldn't say I'm SMART!" Suddenly, scratching noises can be heard from the wall. "Oh, ignore that. That's my secret lab!"

"Right now, I'm testing how much pain a baby panda can withstand in one day! He's just trying to escape right now." Steven crossed his arms, and shook his head. ****

 **Connie as a dare hook up your parents to a polygraph and ask them what ever question might come to your mind..like..i don't know...If they will ever approve of a relationship with a certain universe.**

"?" ****

 **Also for Connie how does it feel to be part of a Sci-fi story than a magical fantasy story?  
**

"In MY opinion, magical fantasy is usually better then sci-fi."

 **Have you guys used the warp pads for vacation trips?**

Pearl answered this one. "Steven has once, but other then that, no."


	47. Question 95

**LapisxPeridot**

 **Lapis do u like peri  
Peri do u like lapis **

"YES!"


	48. Question 96, 97, and 98

**Nicholas Hawley**

 **1\. This one is for Peridot: Do you feel better after calling Yellow Diamond a clod?**

"I feel amazing!" Peridot says happily.

"What have I done?!" Peridot crouches down, in despair.

"That was the best day of my life!" Peridot jumped with joy, throwing confetti in the air while doing so.

 **2\. For Steven: When you face Yellow Diamond in the future would:  
a. Give yourself up to save the people you love and your planet.  
b. Sacrifice yourself to take down Yellow Diamond but dying in the process.  
c. Have you and your allies take on Yellow Diamond together from Pearl using her Holo-Pearls, Garnet using her rocket fists and etc.**

"C please!" Steven quickly answered.

 **3\. Lapis, can you control all of Earth's water at once or not?**

"Yea. I can." Lapis smiled with a evil grin.


	49. Question 99

**Axius Revan**

 **To the Gems;**

 **What are your reactions to women wearing jewelry, specifically ones that have gemstones on them?**

Everyone yells "DISGUSTING! GENOCIDE!"


	50. Question 100

**SongOfPeace16**

 **FOR YOUR 100th QUESTION;**

 **To everyone-**

 **A hundred questions! Are you having fun or is this torture?**

"FUN!" Everyone yelled at once.


	51. Question 101

**JustSagan**

 **Is there a human that any of you fear? This person can be from anywhere, not limited to the show. (For example. Kratos, from God of war. Or Bruce Lee).**

"HAHAHAHAHA!" Pearl burst out laughing. "Why would WE fear anyone?"

Sans enters the room. "You got any ketchup?" Pearl jumps onto the counter. "AHHH! KILL IT WITH KNIVES!"

 **SANS JOINS THE Q &A, CAUSE WHY NOT!?**


	52. Question 102, 103, 104, and 105

**Austin 'SirAuruda1st' Bass**

 **To Steven: If you go surfing or to the Arcade on a Saturday night, which would you do?**

"Arcade!" Steven yells in excitement.

 **To Amethyst: What's your favorite food?**

"Well, I like oil, pizza, humans, gems, spaghetti, Steven, Austin 'SirAuruda1st' Bass, moms, dads, SongOfPeace16, game cases, bleach, Kratos, Liu Kang, Pizza Steve, Pikachus, back packs, purses, lipsticks, etc…

(5 hours later)

"And Libreoffice. I think that's it!"

 **To Garnet: I like your mysteriousness, it really does suit you well.**

";)"

 **To Pearl: I know how it feels to cope with the thought of losing someone you love deeply. 8 years ago, I lost my father due to a dying heart. But I hope your doing okay, if Rose was still around, she would be proud. ;,)**

 **AN: Before I answer this question, I want to say something. Next time, don't put the whole 'heart attack thing'. I feel like you want attention, of course, it could just be me.**

 **But the main reason why I don't like this, is because before I even was born, my dad ran away, which kinda makes this offensive in a way.**

 **Also, people who also read this, could also be offended from this message, because their dad ran away, too.**

 **See, at least your dad loved you at one point before he died. My dad never loved me, so every time I sleep, I wonder why my dad ran away.**

 **When you sleep, you can know that atleast your dad loved you. But, let's be honest here, I'm most likely overthinking things here.**

 **You probably just wanted to tell Pearl that you had a similar experience, so just ignore me, and enjoy the answer. (Also, I hope I didn't sound rude. Just wanted to get my point across.(Sorry for the lost! D: ))**

"Well, I'm sorry for your lost!" Pearl replied.


	53. Question 106, 107, and 108

**Iamaraptor**

 **This question is for Sans and Lapis, just cuz I wanna see their reaction. I found an adorable picture on the Internet which depicts the two of you as "the emotionally insecure blue one who takes the fandom by storm" or something similar to that. How does that make you feel?**

"Great." Sans said, not knowing what to say about it. (Get it?) "I mean, I understand Lapis, but why me?"

A huge, water fist comes out of nowhere, and knocks Sans into a closet, which shuts him in. "#WORTH"

 **Also,Sans who would win in a pun war? You and Amethyst vs Steven and Toriel.**

"Wow." Sans said, shaking his head in disappointment. "Is that even a question?"

 **Here's some vanilla cookies and 24 bottles of Del Monte ketchup for your OH MY GOD IS THAT ERROR! SANS?!**

"Let's just him stay this time." PokeCloud said, not caring.


	54. Question 109, 110, and 111

**Nicholas Hawley**

 **1\. For Yellow Diamond, are going to go to Earth to fight the Crystal Gems yourself?**

"Why would I waste my time on those CLODS?!" Yellow Diamond said, with a prideful glance.

 **2\. For Garnet, Amethyst and Pearl, Steven feels like you guys blame him for Rose's absence, do you really?**

"Yes!" Pearl blurts out. Garnet covers her mouth. "Of course WE don't!"

 **3\. For the Crystal Gems, if the world was invaded by all of Homeworld (like all of the Diamonds, the Quartz solders, the Peridots, the Pearls, the fusions, etc.) what would you guys do?**

"…. I don't know." Steven says quietly.


	55. Question 112

**JustSagan**

 **Hey thanks for responding. Mind if I give a dare?  
I dare Pearl (the one who responded to me) to go fight a Honey Badger (AKA the most fearless animals on earth).  
Then she will know true fear. **

"NOPE." Pearl runs off into another room. "She hates Honney Badgers." PC said.


	56. Question 113

**BeeMINE**

 **does pearl like amethyst like love like girlfriends ️**

?


	57. Question 114

**NerdyGirl2342**

 **To Steven: okay so, how do you feel about Peri becoming a gem? :3**

"Yeah! I'm super happy! :D" Steven said, happily.


	58. Question 115

**Beehoneylove**

 **Why u not like amethyst, pearl**

"Reasons." Pearl simply said.


	59. ATG Update!

**Story Update**

 **Hey guys, I need to tell you guys something. I'm working on another story at the moment. Don't worry! I'm still woking on the Q &A, just with a different schedule.**

 **If I upload on Monday, then I'll upload the next chapter on Wensday. Also, about my name….**

 **I keep changing my name cause I can't think of a good one, which brings me to the point.**

 **I'm going to make a little contest. In the reviews, when you put down your question, you CAN , if you want to, also write a name that you think would fit me AS A WRITER.**

 **For help, you can look at my profile if you need to know more about me. I'll update it constanly with more info about me.**

 **If you need ask me a question, PM me. Also, the prize is…..**

 **A free story question! Example:**

 **Jasper has been kidnapped! Go save her or something!**

 **So, I hope you enjoy this contest!**


	60. Question 116

**AlxkendBlader**

 **Dear Pearl,**

 **Has Rose Quartz gotten angry with you in such a way that you sweat in fear?**

"Of course not! I'm too amazing for that!" Pearl swings her sword around as she says that.


	61. Question 117 and 118

**Man**

 **Ruby: why do you let sapphire threaten you?**

"Because I love her." Ruby simply said. "Plus, she'd break my arm instead, if she didn't threaten me."

 **Garnet: i love you. OuO**

"Thanks!" Garnet said, with a thumbs up.


	62. Question 119, 120, and 121

**Espinela-chan**

 **It's me again!**

"Yay!"

 **Garnet: You are awesome, I even wrote a history about you!**

":D"

 **Jasper: Don't kill me, but IF I ship you with Peridot and Lapis, what will happen to me?**

"YOU WILL DIE!"

 **To the 2: Do you still hate eachother? If you say "no", I want to see you hugged.**

"Yes!" They both yell at the same time.

 **PD: I study english and I'm 11 years old, tha's why I was worried about my way to write.**

"It's ok!"


	63. Question 122

**JJ3000**

 **Steven: We're you surprised to meet Vadalia, Onion and Sour Cream's mom? I noticed it's the same person in Greg's backstory when he told you about Marty!**

"Yeah! Especially finding out that Onion's a human!"


	64. Question 123 and 124

**Demo-nisshu jinketsu Duke**

 **Peridot: Do you ship anyone on your team?**

"I'm too intelligent for that!" ****

**CAST: HOW DID IT FEEL TO GET 3 MORE SEASONS!?**

"WAIT REALLY!11?!1/!/?" They all yell, surprised by this.


	65. Question 125 and 126

**Vertero**

 **Question for Pearl or peridot (who ever's more knowledgeable).**

 **Based on your professional opinion how far is human technology from gem tech in terms advancement?**

"Further then you will ever know." Peridot says, holding her hand up.

 **Also, are gems atheist? I ask because you all seem really tech-savvy.**

"Gems who don't have a religion are called Gemthiest."

Peridot opens a door revealing a pedestal with holy stuff around it. "I guess you can say your a CRYstian." Sans said, coming from nowhere.


	66. Question 127, 128, and 129

**Nicholas Hawley**

 **1\. For Yellow Diamond, Peridot has join the Crystal Gems, what are you going to do now?**

"YELLOW DIAMOND, DESTROY!" YD yells in anger.

 **2\. To Rose Quartz, what did you do to end the Rebellion for Earth?**

"ROSE KILLED! KILLED! ROSE PUT THEM IN SUBMISSION!" Rose yells loudly.

 **3\. To Steven, what's in store for the viewers in Season 3?**

"STEVEN NEVER TELL! RAWR!" Steven also yelled angrily.


	67. Question 130 and 131

**X-x-The-all-seeing-eye-xX**

 **Thanks again!**

3

 **Amethyst what is the weirdest thing you ate?**

"Defiantly Steven's toy figurine. THAT was weird." She replied. "Hey! Why did you do that!?" Steven yelled.

"It looked good!" ****

 **Also Peridot- i dare you to cosplay**

"NAW!


	68. Question 132, 133, and 134

**Thebatboy**

 ***drops down from roof/sky* HELLO EVERYBODY!**

"Ey b0ss."

 **how are you today? Anyway im going to ask some questions now oh wait i already have! Oh**

"DECEPTION!" ****

 **Peridot:you are awesome and clod is an amazing word but why use that when there afe other more insulting insults?**

"B-because," She shuttered. "You're a clod!" ****

 **Steven: do you think even the worst person can change? That everybody could be a better person if they try?**

"I love Undertale! Also, yes." ****

 **Welp i'm going to grilbys bye  
*walks through wall* **

"Thank god!"


	69. Question 135, 136, and 137

**Iamdaraptor**

 **Amethyst:How much cake can you scarf down in a minute? I have some leftover chocolate cake from an ask on another Q &A. Let's do this.**

"RAWR!" Amethyst jumped in the pile of food with killing intent.

(5 minutes later)

"YUMMY!" No food was left in the whole house. Actually, the house was gone!

 **Opal,Sugi,Garnet:Y U so fab**

*Sexy montage of them being fab*

 **Alex,Mal:Do you have a special weapon? Cuz in the sneak peek you kept switching weapons from Amethyst,Opal,Sugilite,and Sardonyx. I thought you might have your own mega gem for Malachite. Many have speculated that it might be razor-tipped wings.**

"THEY MUST NEVER KNOW!" IamElite teleports them away.


	70. Question 138, 139, and 140

**Espinela-chan**

 **Hi :D**

Hi!

 **First: *hug Garnet* You are like my mom**

Garnet huged back.

 **Gems: Do you miss Rose? Don't cry Pearl.**

"Yeah, we miss her. Especially Pearl." Amethyst pointed towards to Pearl, who's hugging a giant-sized body pillow of Rose.

 **Pearl: Do you know what Pokemon is? If "yes", which pokemon you love? (Please, kirlia)**

"I LOVE Kirlia, especially Gardevoir!

 **Those were my questions!**

:D


	71. Question 141

**xRainbowAssassin**

 **To Peridot:  
Eat a Dorito **

"MAI BABIES! NAH!"


	72. Question 142

**8bitNaga**

 **For ruby and sapph  
DO YOU DO CUTESY STUFF LIKE FEED EACHOTHER ICECREAM AND SHIT **

Ruby turned to Sapphire. "I never noticed how beatiful you are!"

(5 minutes later of doing things that 9 year olds shouldn't know about)

"Huff, huff. Wow you're amazing at that!" Ruby said in amazement.


	73. Question 143

**Guest**

 **Hey MLD, if you were to have a romantic relationship with one of the gems, who would it be? And then try to fuse with them please! \\(•0•)/**

"Peridot! Easy!" MLD said. But, I refuse to fuse!" MLD gave a little chuckle at his unintended joke.


	74. Question 144 and 145

**Vertero**

 **I dare Pearl and Amethyst to switch weapons for a day.**

"We can't." Amethyst said. "If the weapon is held by another person, then it'll

 **Also what does Sardonyx think of Sugilite.**

"Foolish. Foolish! FOOLISH!"


	75. Question 146

**XrainbowAssassin**

 **Connie: Do you have a secret... ARE YOU GEM HYBRID TOO?!**

"Um, no?" Commie told her.


	76. Question 147 and 148

**X-x-the-all-seeing-eye-xX**

 **Okay  
Rose (maybe Lion too). What is the strange bubbled thing in Lion's mane?**

"What thing? I don't remember putting anything BUBBLED in there." Rose said, confused. ****

 **Also. (for the Temple fusion) I dare you to eat a car**

"ARARRGGFRAFAFGUAGF!" The fusions shoved the car into their mouth. "YUMMY!"


	77. Question 149, 150, and 151

**Lyxent**

 **OK, I have some questions.**

 **1) Garnet, what do you think about Sans'/Chara's adaptation of your song (undertale and all that stuff)?**

"Yeah, it's-" "OH MY GOSH!" MLD came out screaming. "My favoirte is Chara's cause Sans dies."

Sans stared at him, scared. "Also, I'm on the Genocide! After nearly breaking my laptop, I finally KILLED Undyne!"

Sans walks up to him. "Didja kill Papyrus?" Sans asked him. "Well, I didn't want to, you know." Sans turned around. "I understand." "But I can't WAIT to kill you!" ****

 **2) Peridot, what's your weapon? Is it like Velvet's one in Rwby?**

I already answered this one. In case you're wondering, it's like Megaman.

 **3) Who would win between Sardonyx, Malachite and Sugilite?**

"SARDONYX!" Steven yelled.

 **And that's all for now! And also excuse me for my bad english, since it's not my native language.**

"Nah bruh. You're English was perfect. I didn't see any flaws.


	78. Question 152

**AlxkendBlader**

 **Hey Peridot,**

 **How would the idea of gemkind having its own equivalent of Camp Pining Hearts sound to you?**

"OH MAI GERWSH!" Peridot screamed a scream worthy of a fangirl.


	79. Question 153, 154, 155, 156, and 157

**Iamdaraptor**

 **(Oh god nobody kill me for this) Lapis,are you capable of bloodbending?**

"I CAN'T TELL YOU THAT!" Lapis jumps out a window.

 **Peri:How do you react to eating?**

"What's 'eating'?" Peridot asks. Pearl comes in and explains everything. "NO!" Peridot screams.

 **Blue Pearl:New fave background character confirmed!**

"Yay." Blue Pearl calmly says.

 **To anyone else who wants to do it: Can you guys react to the fanfic I Remember Me? Specifically chapter 45 and onwards (though many important plot developments are missed out).**

"I'll read it later!" MLD said.

 **Just wondering:How similar are the formations and the like used by the Homeworld soldiers in the fic to actual Homeworld battle tactics (at least in this universe)? Just been a thing that's been bouncing around my head lately.**

"Humans COPIED off of us!" Peridot said.

 **Lastly,thank you for giving answers to two other reviews of mine. It's really appreciated.**

Welcome!


	80. Question 158

**Cpl20**

 **To Lapis, Steven and Connie.**

 **Have you there ever fused before? If not can you three fuse?**

"I don't think we can..." Steven said. "I KNOW for a fact we can't." Lapis interupted.


	81. Question 159

**JJ3000**

 **I know Season 3 is until June but I wanna ask this question...**

 **Pearl, if you and Yellow Pearl fought 1-on-1, who would win?**

"Let's find out!" MLD said.

(5 minutes later of M rated fighting)

"Pearl, please stop stabbing your spear into her head." MLD asked politely. "YOU CLOD!" Yellow Pearl yelled at Pearl.


	82. Question 160

**Nicholas H**

 **1\. Yo Jasper, did other Quartzes like you and Rose survive the war?**

"Well, judging by the current population, no, no they didn't." Jasper answered.

 **2\. Steven, when will you regain your ability of healing?**

"I've been using it ALOT!" Steven says. MLD came in. "Um, hey Steven. Can you help? I broke my neck."

 **3\. Garnet, during the war, did fight as a fusion, or as Ruby and Sapphire?**

"We wored as a fusion."


	83. Question 161

**KLD kitkat**

 **Alexandrite (Mainly Garnet),  
Will you teach the song 'Stronger Than You' to Pearl and Amethyst so you can sing it when going up against Malachite?**

 **I can just sense Jasper feeling the deja vu vibe.**

"Sorry! I already put it up on copyright!" Garnet stated.


	84. Question 162, 163, and 164

**Espinela-chan**

 **It's me again!**

YAY!

 **1: I need Lapidot :3**

Peridot runs up to Lapis, and gives her a quick kiss on the cheek. "I'M DONE!" Peridot ran out of the room as quickly as possible.

Lapis started blushing intensly.

 **2: Garnet, when will you fuse with Amethyst again?**

"When the time is necessary, then yes, yes I will." Garnet answered.

 **3: On my country, Venezuela, there is not Steven Universe toys, posters or another things, so I did my personal gems and figures!**

"REALLY?! That's messed up! Also, nice use of creativity!" MLD said, amazed at Espinela chan's creativity.


	85. Question 165

**I Dare You**

 **Rose, I dare you to donate your hair to cancer research.  
Same with amethyst **

Rose's eyes started sparkling with glee. "I've always wanted to do that!"

Rose ran out the house and towards the cancer research center. Amethyst came out from under a cupboard, looking around to make sure no one saw her. "Thank god see didn't see me!"


	86. Question 166

**JustSagan**

 **Is this the Krusty Krab?**

"No sir. But, I am opening a shop called 'Name Rater'! For FREE! All you have do is put 'Rate my name!' with your question in the review and I'll rate it at the end of your question! I hope you enjoy this serviec! Good bye!" MLD said.


	87. Question 167

**Cpl20**

 **To Garnet.**

 **Have you heard of the human concept of 'Nuclear Fusion'?**

"…..I don't think I want to know." Garnet said, sounding scared.


	88. Question 168

**AlxkendBlader**

 **To Steven**

 **What would you and the Crystal Gems do after you defeat Yellow Diamond for good?**

"Dance party!" Steven turns on some rock music. "WOOHOO!"


	89. Question 169

**JustSagan**

 **Rate my name!  
Is just just a just? What do you think? This has just been bothering me for just a long justing time! You just dont know the curse of just! It is just... Just! Just just just just just just just just just just just just just just just just just just just just just just just just just just just just just just just just just just just just just just just just just just just just just just just just just just just just just just just just just just just just just just just just just just just just just just just just just just just just just just just just just just just just just just just just just just just just just just just just just just just just just just just just just just just just just just just just just just just just just just just just just just just just just just just just just just just just just just just just just just just just just just just just just just just just just just just just just just just just just just just just just just just just just just just just just just just JustSagan... **

"I'd give it a 8/10." MLD said, studying it. "It sounds kinda weird, but is defiantly orginal!

 **Also thanks for answering my question. I sometimes forget if your the Krusty Krab or not.**

"I once thought the mystery shack was the Krust Krab, so I can't blame you."

 **P.S.: I just just just lit Peridot on fire…**

"But why tho?"

 **P.P.S.: Those Honey Badgers still want a fight!**

Pearl screamed and ran into her room.

 **P.P.P.S.: Peridot is still on fire…**

"Someone get her water!"

 **P.P.P.P.S.: Keep up the great work!**

"Thanks!"

 **P.P.P.P.P.S: I now just just just lit MLD on fire... Sorry about that... I blame Michigan!**

"Thankfully, I have Ice powers! lel"


	90. Question 170

**Abercrombie**

 **I have created something for the "Pearls" to fight... Also it doubles as a new friend for Amethyst!  
wiki/Stitches **

"Thanks!" MLD yelled. "Personality, clothes, looks, favorite food?"


	91. Question 171

**I Dare You**

 **Thanks for answering my question**

"You're welcome!"

 **Rose, how do you like your new haircut?**

"My hair regenerates everytime it gets cut, so it doesn't matter." Rose puffed up her hair.


	92. Question 172

**JJ3000**

 **Greg, I've always wanted to know you got into music, have you got influence by a music icon? (Example: Prince, Michael Jackson, etc.)**

"Actually, my mom made me play music, and, yeah, I hated it at firs, but then I started loving it!"


	93. Question 173

**Cpl20**

 **To all the crystal gems other than Garnet.**

 **Do any of you know what nuclear fusion is?**

"No, we don't know." They all said at the same time.


	94. Question 174

**hOI**

 ***pushes Dipper and Mabel into the room* Well I'm done. Seeya**

MLD pushed them out of the room. "It's OK, the cast is big enough as it is!"


	95. Question 175

**JA75**

 **Connie, since you been sword practice with Pearl have you come up names for any attack techniques?**

 **Also I just found out Season 3 Premiere is moved to May 12th in light of a new promo CN surface today! I leave this #WhatWeReallyAre cause that's what I saw on post!**

"Close, but Season 3 still premieres June. May 12th is when the season finale starts. But seriously! The premiere is going to have SEVEN songs, including Peridot fusing! Even better, she's freaking TAP DANCING! My life is complete. Goodbye world!" MLD flew away from this wold in peace, knowing that Peridot will tap dance.


	96. Question 176

**XRainbowAssassin**

 **Peridot:  
EAT UR BABIES! OR ELSE I WILL! They might taste as good as your head~ ;) IT MEANS UR A DORITO TOO! XD**

"Too late human." Peridot says with a smirk. "I already knew that I was a Dorito! I also put up a forcefield around my babies!" ****

 **Pearl:  
If Rose turned evil, would you join her side or kill her? **

"AHHHHHH! CONFLICTING EMOTIONS!" Pearl jumped out of the window in the confusion. "lol." Amethsyt said, as she recorded the whole thing on her phone.


	97. Question 177, 178, 179, 180, and, 182

**JustSagan**

 **Sorry to ask another question, but this is for the Pearls.**

"It's OK, my friend. Ask away!

 **Did you all come from oysters?**

"Yes, you CLOD." YP answered.

 **If so where are they now?**

"I don't know." Pearl said.

 **I'm just wonder because a few days ago I saw a large oyster walk by, and it had about 5 Pearls following it. When I tried to get closer, one of the Pearls stabbed me, and I died. Fortunately the bag on my head brought me back to life.**

The pearls huddled up in a circle. "Do you think that might be mom?" One asks. "Probably so." Another says.

 **Were you all taken away from your oysters?**

"Yes." Blue Pearl answered.

 **If that is the case. Then remember that your oysters love you no matter what... And they miss you...**

"WE WILL BAG MAN!" They answered.

 **Also the reason I lit Peridot on fire is because she is the one that got Courage the Cowardly Dog canceled! I loved that show! How dare you Peridot!  
(I then proceed to send a bunch of Honey Badgers after Peridot... But can you blame me?) **

"NO! THAT WAS MY FAVORITE SHOW!" MLD then proceeds to also jump out a window. "lol." Sans said, as he recorded the whole thing on his- Wait, this feels like deja vu.


	98. Question 183

**Alxkenbender**

 **Hey Steven,**

 **Have you ever engaged in polite conversation with Blue Diamond?**

"No, I haven't." Steven answered.

 **If you have, then how was she really like? I mean, she ordered for Ruby to be shattered for accidentally fusing with Sapphire.**

Ruby stormed into the room. "EVIL!" Ruby stormed out of the room.


	99. Question 184

**iamdaraptor**

 **I'm back! Now Mettato- oh,um... MLD! Rant about my name!**

"THE REFERENCE! I SAW YOU LEAVE A QUESTION ON THE Q&A!" MLD yelled at him. He sighed. "OK, I'm ready."

"Also, before we start, just call me Tavion for now. It's my real name, and I would be preferred to call that." MLD starts again. "Back to the show."

"I'll give it a 7. Very creative, but in a way, unoriginal."


	100. Question 185

**pikmininsanity**

 **Question for greg: what is your favorite song you ever wrote? Will you play it for me? *does the starry eyes thing***

"B-But I don't have a favorite song!" Greg jumps out a window.


	101. Question 186

**Guest**

 **MLD why not take Peridot on a date or something since you like her?**

"Well, I could, but she already likes Lapis." Tavion said, blushing intensely.


	102. Question 187

**8bitnaga**

 **HELLO**

 **IT'S ME**

 **What if I told you all of you were created by a human called Rebecca sugar and many gems on homeworld wereally created and thought of by other humans?  
I KNOW YOU LOOK DOWN ON THEM PEARL  
TURNS OUT  
YOU THREE AND OTHER PEOPLE WERE CREATED BY THEM **

ihefiushfuihsefugsufeafbiavkbhvkrfbhirevbhifhrivhrkghergrg hrghragrhugiarehg

*You Internet Browser Closes*


	103. Question 188 and 189

**X-x-The-all-seeing-eye-xX**

 **Okay, question and name rate  
Can you rate my name please?**

"10/10 would rate again." Tavion rated.

 **Also, for Steven. This is pretty deep, so yeah...  
If you found out a way to separate from your gem, would you do it?  
It would bring Rose back, but also...  
No Stevonnie or shield... **

"FOR MOM!"


	104. Question 190, 191, and 192

**Nicholas Hawley**

 **1\. Crystal Gems, are you going to spilt up to deal with the Cluster and Malachite in the In Too Deep event?**

"We're still in the planning phase." Garnet answered.

 **2\. For Peridot, can the guys stop the Cluster before it awakens?**

"Judging by time, length, etc., probably not." Peridot responded.

 **3\. For Malachite, how long were you underwater?**

"1 month, 21 days, 7 hours, 6 minutes, and 53 seconds. But who's counting?" Malachite asked.


	105. Question 193

**Pitchaverse (Extra points for name)**

 **Steven, since you have perfect pitch, doesn't it sound ABSOLUTELY HORRIBLE when an instrument is put of tune or someone is off-key? I have it too, so I totally get it.**

"SOMEONE FINALLY FEELS ME!" Steven jumps out a window filled with happiness.


	106. Question 194

**JustSagan**

 **JustSagan: Hey I have another question if you don't mind.  
Is true that Opal gems... Hey Head Bag what are you doing?  
The bag on my head floats off my head, and then flouts towards yellow Pearl, and then stares at her.  
Bag: You dare call us clod!  
Said the bag in a voice that sounded like a cross between Lapis and Pearl.  
Bag: Now suffer the curse of your worst nightmare!  
Bag then proceeds to latch it's self (or her self?) on to Yellow Pearls head, and stays on for about a minute.  
Bag then floats off of Yellow Pearls head, and back onto mine.  
Yellow Pearl is left with a traumatised look on her face.  
JustSagan: Um... I didn't know it could do that... Forgive me... **

"Honestly, she deserved it. It's OK." MLD replied.


	107. Question 195, 196, 197, and 198

**Dragonsrule18**

 **Great story! I have a few questions to ask the gems.**

 **Yellow Diamond, you seem(slightly) fairer than Blue Diamond. Would you execute a gem who accidentally fuses with another one while DOING their job?**

"Of course not!" YD says with a gasp of horror. "That'd be a waste of gem power!" She exclaims.

 **And what is it you Diamonds have against fusion anyway?**

"It's supposed to be for battle, not for anything else! ****

 **Steven, which gem are you closest to and which gem fusion do you find the most awesome?**

"Everyone!" He answers.

 **Also, can you fuse with any full gems?**

"YEAH!" He answeres even louder!


	108. Question 199

**Mr Cringe**

 **I dare for the Yellow and Blue Pearls to flirt with their masters.**

"Never, you clod!" Yellow Pearl ran out the room, faster then a chipmunk on a sugar buzz.

"I'm married, and have 29 kids and counting….." Blue Pearl answered.


	109. Question 200

**cpl20**

 **To yellow diamond and yellow pearl.**

 ***Puts the annoying dog (From undertale) into yellow diamonds control room***

"WHAT IS THIS THING!?" YD demanded to know.

"AHHHHH! GET IT OUT, STUPID CLOD!" She yelled at the dog.


	110. Question 201

**MLGSHIPPER**

 **Sorry for making u kiss lapis Peridot but did u like it same for u lapis**

"I eat you one day." Annoying dog said.


	111. Question 202

**AceTrainerLiz**

 **Has sans seen undertail fanart of him? if he hasn't, MLD you should totally show sans some (with steven out of the room of course)**

"Yeah, I would, but he already knows." MLD pointed towards a corner. "The memories..." Sans said quietly.

 **also RATE. MY. NAME! :D**

"Defiantly 9.5/10." MLD started. "Usually, people would say these names were uncreative, but I vague to differ."

MLD pulled out a portable chalkbroad, filled with different names. "You see, just by looking at THIS tag." He pointed to the tag, Ace Trainer.

"You can tell that this person has a lot of confidence in theirselves. They love to try their best! They love being competive, but is still friendly." MLD pushed away the chalkboard.

"That's why I rated it 9.5/10!" He ended.


	112. Question 203

**PeriIwuvu**

 **Peri what would u say if...I'm eating ur babies they sale them at the store MUHAHA oh and P.S I WUV YOU**

"DIE, CLOD, DIE!" Peridot yelled at the asker.


	113. Question 204

**Steve UNIVERSU**

 **Name Rater pls (FULL Name Steven Universuuuuu (Miduri GURNINUUUUUU)**

"Uhhhhh, 10/10?" MLD answered. ****

 **Also, for the adorable Peri to react to watch?vWtZmIaIJXe8 AND watch?v3WMB7swPEqk**

Sorry, the crew didn't know how to view it, so they couldn't. Sorry!


	114. Question 205

**AlxkendBlader**

 **Dear Rose Quartz,**

 **Your son sometimes blames himself for your absence. How would you feel about that?**

"…..Why would he do that?" She asked. "If anything, it'd be my fault!" She exclaimed.


	115. Question 206

**8BitNaga**

 **Sugilite: You remind me of a snake somewhat**

"Thanks!" Sugilite said, pridefully.


	116. Question 207

**JJ3000**

 **Rose... is there was a "love advice" you want to give Steven if he and Connie were to "click" like how you did Greg did, what would the advice be?**

"OH! I've got so much to say!" Rose pauses, then continues. "Of course, I won't tell YOU guys." She finished.


	117. Question 208

**X-x-The-all-seeing-eye-xX**

 **Okay, Steven. You chose Mom...  
Would you change your mind if you found out that the only way...  
To separate from your gem...  
Was excrucuatingly painful? **

"NEVER!" Steen yells.


	118. Question 209

**XrainbowAssassin**

 **TO STEVEN!  
Steven: If there was this weird monster gem that came out of no where and captured both Lion and Pearl, which one will you save? (They both know your mom very well and I know u love both of them but you have to choose one. I'm sorry. Or you can just sacrifice yourself but how do u think they will feel? Guilty maybe? U CANT CHOOSE BOTH! ONLY ONE!) :D **

"You're evil." MLD says from the background.

"SACRIFICE! LIVES OVER GUILT!" Steven yells as loud as he can.


	119. Question 210

**candacedae**

 **To Peridot: What is this? * points to cotton candy maker**

"A whirly twirly. CLEARLY." Said said, losing faith in humanity, bit by bit.


	120. Question 211

**X-x-The-all-seeing-eye-xX**

 **Lapis-  
In the newest leak of you.  
(Plz dont kill me i got this off tumblr)  
You looked... LaPISSED **

"haha." Lapis laughed. "HAHAHAHAHAHHAHA!" Sans came in, and joined in the laughter.

"SAVE ME!" Lapis used her water powers to destroy the house. "yay."


	121. Question 212

**ChibiKitten28**

 **Hey Yellow Diamond you are one of my favorite characters!**

"Of course!" She exclaimed, surprised. "I'm NATURALLY the best choice!"


	122. Question 213, 214, and 215

**Espinela-chan**

 **Hi :3 There is Espinela!**

"Yay!"

 **1: Jasper, Yellow Diamond don't care about you, how do you feel about that?**

"I hate her. :D" She said, smiling.

 **2: Ruby, I'm usually compared with you because I'm a red gem, and we are cousins on my fan history :3**

"….Mario, is that you?"

 **3: Lapis: If you have hidrokinesys (I don't know how write that) you can control water from a glass and splash it on the face of anyone? (For example Pearl)**

Lapis showed a huge smile. "Here Sans, wanna have a drink?" Splish! The water leapt out, and splashed all over his face.


	123. Question 216, 217, and 218

**Nikoru-san**

 **Okay-  
Peridot, I love you. Anyways, do you think when you drill to the cluster it will die, or be set free?**

"Well, spoilers, but it's been bubbled." She answered. ****

 **Amethyst, how do you feel being shipped with Pearl, Peridot, or any other gem?**

"I don't know. What kinda of ship? Cruise or Suite ship?" She asked. ****

 **Pearl, please remove the stick up your -  
**

"NEVER!" Pearl kept shoving the stick up Yellow Pearl's ****.

 **K bye!**


	124. Question 219

**X-x-The-all-seeing-eye-xX**

 **Thanks for answering that! (It was me lol)  
Jasper, how would you react if I pulled a steaming, warm, gooey tray of cookies from the oven...  
And everyone started swooning over the smell...  
But you couldn't...  
And then people start eating them...  
But you can't taste them because smell is over 3/4 of how you taste(I'm not sure about the number, but I know that smell is prominent in tasting stuff)**

 **Pls dont kill me I'm just a humble fangirl**

"….Cool! I didn't know a fangirl could be humble AND dead at the same time! DIE!" Jasper answered, running toward the 4th wall.


	125. Question 220, 221, and 222

**Dragonsrule18**

 **Thanks for answering my questions, guys! I do have a few more if it's okay.  
**

Tavion: OK, ask away!

 **Blue Diamond, why were you about to execute Ruby? She was doing her job as a Ruby guard and just trying to protect Sapphire and the fusion was a complete accident!**

Blue Diamond:…...Why would I know? I just did it. ****

**Yellow Diamond, is there any other point to the Cluster besides having it destroy the Earth because of its sheer size? The other shard fusions couldn't exactly do much, just grab at people and look like they were begging for help.  
**

Yellow Diamond: Gems have to poop, right? There's your answer.

 **Steven, which full gem do you want to fuse with the most?**

Steven: Undyne- I mean, Frisk- I mean, Amethyst!


	126. Question 223

**JA75**

 **I know it's only a few hours till the big occasion and I'm just so excited to see what happens!  
**

Tavion: Yeah, it was AMAZING!

 **But enough about that, I got a question!  
**

Tavion: Ask away!

 **Out of all the Crystal Gems, which one would face Yellow Diamond 1-on-1?**

Rose Quartz: Fite me, you clod.

YD: Let's go, you unoriginal, dead mom.


	127. Question 224

**MyRebuiltDreamscape**

 **Hey, all the gems (including the Diamonds, just go along with it for now), how big and complicated do you think that you'd be if you all fused?**

Tavion: We already explained it in a chapter. I forgot which one. Sorry. ****

 **And Ruby and Sapphire, have you ever fused with any of the other gems on your team or who on you team in the past?**

Ruby: **gasp** I would never!

Sapphire: **blush**


	128. Question 225

**SoulOfPatience**

 **Rose,you should be proud of your son after Super Watermelon Island and Gem Drill. And Steven,you really took the initiative of being the Pacifist. You did great. *hugs***

Steven: *hugs back*

Rose: I know.


	129. Question 226

**pielove123clan**

 **to all the crystal gems and connie...  
whats a bird? please explain to me what is a bird. **

Tavion: ...This my be hard to explain.

(20 years later)

Adult Steven: And that's what a bird is!


	130. Question 227

**Blissfulboom**

 **hey Pearl**

 **how would you react if Steven and Connie watched the new Deadpool movie**

 **the one that is Rated R**

Pearl: *laughs* I'll OBVIOUSLY kill them!


	131. VERY IMPORTANT UPDATE

OK guys, I got good news and bad news.

Good news is that I'm continuing the Q&A!

Bad news is that I'm moving it to Tumblr.

The only reason why I'm moving it to Tumblr is because I'll be able to answer easier and faster since I don't have to upload like 10 at a time just to catch up! Don't worry! I'll leave the Q&A up for new people to read!

I hope you understand and if so, thanks!

By the way, if you don't have a account, you can always just be a guest. I'll still answer your question.

Here's the link to it.

 **.com**

See ya on the Q&A!


	132. Tamblr whyes sampiesssss?

Oops, sorry guys! Didn't know that they don't allow links. Let's try again since I can't search my blog up normally, for some reason.

.com

(Delete the stuff around the dots, including the spaces!)

If this doesn't work, the I'll find another way. I won't give up!


	133. DETERMINATION!

OK guys! I finally figured out what to do! So you know how Tumblr links work, right?

I'm going to put the FIRST part of the link on, then you guys combine it with a Tumblr link, then you go to the link!

askthegems-namerater

That's the first part.

Now combine it with a Tumblr link, then it should work! It should look like: askthegem-namerater tumblr com

(Obviously with the dots in place of the spaces.)


	134. OK, Hopefully My Final Update

OK guys, I finally fixed EVERYTHING! Unlogged users should be able to join the Tumblr blog without having need to sign in.

I already had the website posted on the chapter before this, but just to make it easier, I'll post it right here!

(Make sure you replace the spaces with dots!)

askthegems-namerater tumblr com

Last thing. When one of you finally gets on, could you write a random question, just to make sure you guys succesfully get on? If you can, then thanks!


	135. Question 228 and 229 (I

**Random Quartz**

 **'Lapzuli, and Peri, FUSE for the rest of the questions until THIS IS DONE, Peri, for you while fused, I feel bad for ya girl.'**

Peridot stared at the question, then stared excitedly at Lapis.

Lapis stared at the question and then looked a Peridot. "No." She said as she walked away.

MLD looked from under the table. "Dang, shot down."

 **Guest**

 **'** **Too dangerous, too dangerous? YOU STOLE THE ENTIRE DAMN OCEAN, HOW ARE YOU NOT DANGEROUS?!L!?,,.m,, SCREW YOU LAZULI** **'**

Lapis stared at the question. _"…_..lol triggered"

 **Well, I guess I'm officially back. Not that it matters, since this Q &A is most likely dead. Well, if anyone still IS here, then I hope enjoyed this question and will potentially make your own question in the review.**


	136. Question 230

**Lxyrent**

 **'I'm still here. So, for Peri. What do you think about Bloodborne's firearms?'**

"I never seen them before!" Peridot exclaimed!

MLD, again, came out from under the table and showed her a picture of them. She stared at the picture and instantly exclaimed "Amazing! I must go now! I shall recreate these!"

 **And with that, Peridot went to recreate the firearms from Bloodborne.**


	137. Question 231

**Lyxent**

 **'Peri, don't try the trick weapons and firearms in the barn... You know how it'll end if you do that, riiight?'**

MLD sighed. "NOW you tell us?" In the background, Peridot has already nearly destroyed the whole barn.

"I CAN FIX IT!" She screamed from the background.

 **RIP Barn House**

 **? - 2016**


	138. Question 232

**Pikminsanity**

 **'** **Heya, welcome back! I have a question for Peridot and Lapis... What are your favorite human things? (Things being objects, activities, places, anything.) :D** **'**

"Thank you!" MLD said with a big smile. "It's good to be back!"

"Well, I have to admit, going to the house made of organic, rectangular, brown bark IS pretty fun, especially when we roast the sugary, fluffy, small edible pillows! It's amazing!" Peridot excitedly finished!

"…..I like turtles." Lapis simply replied.

 **Disclaimer: This is actually true. Lapis DOES love turtles. She loves the way they slowly move and have no care about the world. (Also, she hates pandas because she hates how slow they are and how they have literally no care in the world.)**


	139. Question 233-237

**MirrorWolf**

 **'** **For Garnet, Pearl, And Amythest.** **  
** **Are the rumors TRUE?! About IcebearxGarnet, PandaxPearl, and GrizzxAmythest? I have been wondering that for a while and if it's NOT true, then it should be.** **'**

"Crap, she found out. Run!" Pearl yelled as they all ran for it.

 **Nocholas Hawley**

 **1\. To Jasper, where will your path lead you: Towards redemption or death?**

"Probably redemption, probably death, Rebecca Sugar is still figuring it out." Jasper said as she pointed at a computer desk.

Rebecca Sugar was at the desk, looking tired and confused, staring at what seemed to be documents. She was slowly saying "Wake…. Me…. Up… Inside…" and then suddenly screamed "SAVE ME!"

 **2\. To Steven. when are gonna learn how to dodge?**

"NEVERRRRRRRRR!" Steven said as he jumped out of a window.

 **3\. To Steven and Connie, are you gonna fight Yellow Diamond in the final battle going all out?**

"Yep." They both said at the same time.

 **Mocahbutterfly**

 **'Peridot you claim that humans copied the way that gems look, but that's impossible because the way we look is for the most part is based on our DNA and the way our DNA is is based on a combination of generations of evolution and luck something that is beyond our control and also name rate please'**

RIP Peridot's Human Brain.

? - Late 2016

"It has a nice ring to it. Plus, it sounds like Coffee butterfly, which makes me like it even more! But..." MLD paused.

"You destroyed my senpai's brain, so I now have to give you a 8/10. Sometimes, life is unfair." MLD finished.


	140. Question 238-244

**Luvstruckshipper**

 **'** **To Peridot:** **  
** **Have you ever tried Doritos?** **  
**

Peridot: MY BABIES!

MLD: Holy crap! She yelled so loud, she turned this chapter into movie script form AND it's filled with unfunny and stale memes!

 **To Lapis:** **  
** **Has Steven introduced you to memes?**

Lapis: I like trains.

 **** **To Pearl:** **  
** **Did you know people call you bird mom?**

Pearl: I believe I can fly!

 **** **To Garnet:** **  
** **Do you have any nicknames?**

Garnet: Harambe.

 **** **To Amethyst:** **  
** **Have you tried a ghost chili pepper?**

Amethyst: *puts hands around her mouth* GAYYYYYYYYY!

 **** **To Steven:** **  
** **Favorite online meme?**

Steven: *Turns around* *Has pink boots on * Legs.

 **** **To Connie:** **  
** **When you and Steven fuse, what's it like to be part of Stevonnie?**

Connie: I could…. LET IT GO!

 **** **  
** **Name rate please~~thanks for answering my questions**

MLD: The name says it all. It's straight forward, nice, you can tell a lot of your personality! I rate 9.9/10!


	141. Question 245-248

**A/N: Sorry I haven't posted in a while! With Christmas break going on, and with school starting back up, I didn't get the chance to write up any questions, but I think I should be good for now! Without further ado, enjoy the story!**

 **luvstruckshipper**

 **Oh lol, nice chapter!**

MLD: Thanks!

 **To all the gems:  
Have you read a story called "the worse steven universe fan fiction you've ever read"? **

AGitS (All Gem in the Story): No.

 **Potat0s0Verlord**

 **To every Crystal Gem:  
How in the name of all things Diamond related did Rose Quartz fill up her fountain with her tears? Did she cry every time a gem, Homeworld and Rebellion alike, shattered? Or did she watch Aerith's death scene over and over again? **

MLD: Aerith never exsisted when the fountain was created, BUT, Tom and Jerry exsisted. Apparently, she kept crying everytime a animal got hurt.

 **Martybttf145**

 **To Steven**

 **Have you seen any of the Star wars movies?**

Steven: Actually, I'm more of a Star Terk fan- *blows up*

Peridot: STAR WARS IS SUPERIOR!

 **8BitNaga**

 **Remember me?**

MLD: OMG, IT MAI BEST FRIEND! **


	142. Question 249-252

**Comet**

 **Why are you such a fucking retard. Don't you have something better to do than write your shitty little fanfics? I know i don't because it is 2 am.**

MLD: Don't you have something better to do than write your crappy, little insults?

 **PurpleLines**

 **OH MY GOD YOU'RE BACK Okay so what animes do you guys watch? (too lazy to backtrack and see if this was asked)**

MLD: Kill La Kill!

Peridot: Naruto! Believe it!

Lapis: …..Tokyo Soul…..

Jasper: ONE PAUNCHHHHHHH!

Garnet: That's So Raven.

Amethyst: Cory In The House, my man!

Pearl: Oh, Dr. Phil is a great anime!

MLD: You three don't know what anime is, don't you…..

Rose: Wat 2 heck?

Steven: Kirby: Right Back At Cha is pretty cool!

Connie: Death note! =)

Greg: What is this 'anime'?

Bismuth: I would say, Steven Universe. Pretty good show, would recommend.

MLD: I think that's all….. Is that everyone?

All: (Yeah, I think so) (Pretty sure it is) (Everyone is accounted for….)

MLD: OK, on to the next question!

 ***** In the background, Yellow Diamond hides under the table, sad because she has been forgotten… Never forget.*

 **JustSagan**

 **You came back! I never thought I would see the day!  
**

MLD: Wow, people were actually hoping I would come back! Not only that, 4 veteran askers have already asked their questions, including you! =D

 **Anyway...  
Welcome back! **

MLD: Thank you!

 **Truth For... Anyone:  
If a man is walk at a speed of 2.9836969429084736696969420 Mph, and then hits poll... Then who was phone? **

Peridot: Wait, whaaaaaaaaaaaa- *Blows up*

MLD: Darn, again? Really….

 **Never mind! I just updated my reviews, and there's another veteran. Yay!**

 **Demo-nisshu jinketsu Duke**

 **It's been a while, it's been a while!  
How is everyone!? I missed y'all**

MLD: Jeez, so many old faces! I missed you all too! I seriously don't know why I stopped doing these questions….

 **So question for everyone lil heroine..Connie.**

 **When did you find the time to learn to snowboard?**

Connie: Inbetween my daily 'Stalking Steven' and 'Sword Training'.

 **Also 1 for my main man Steven**

 **Have you ever thought how versatile your abilities are and how well they could work together? For example your floating and your bubble...with those you could theoretically air jump..heck you could air dash, glide or achieve and immitation of flight depending on how you kick off your bubble. Just something to think about..all the adventures you and Connie can have as Stevonnie or otherwise.**

Steven: Whoa, that's really cool! Thanks random stranger on the Internet! I'll try it out later.


	143. Question 253

**JustSagan**

 **Im a veteran asker? Cool!**

MLD: Yep! Because, before my story drought, you asked quite a lot of questions, which therefore, makes you a veteran!

 **Any way... Here is a dare...  
Burn the town to the ground, everything must go!  
That includes the current location where you are all at. **

MLD: I don't know, that sounds-

Peridot: On it!

*5 minutes later*

Peridot: I think that's the last one…..

 **And with that, Beach City has been destroyed! May the city rest in peace….**


	144. Question 254, 255, and 256

**12345678910**

 **To: all gems  
Hello... Goodbye **

All: Hi.

All: Bye. *Waves*

 **Katmar1994**

 **To Yellow Diamond, Rose Quartz and Pearl. I dare you three to sing the song 'Steal the show' from Monster High Boo York Boo York.**

Yellow Diamond: No. *Drops mic*

Rose Quartz: Well, that totally wasn't rude at all….

 **JustSagan**

 **Fire fire... Fire fire!**

MLD: Uhhhhh, let it burn? Let it Burn? Can't hold it back anymore?


	145. Question 257 and 258

**Lyxent**

 **For anyone or everyone...**

 **Pokemon team and main.**

MLD: I don't know everyone's team, but I know their favorites.

MLD: Peridot like Reuniclus, Garnet likes Gothitelle, Pearl _kinda_ likes Gardevoir, Amethsyt ADORES Snorlax, Jasper stalks Machamp, Rose is into Comfey, Steven like Pikachu, Greg seems to be a Exploud guy, and Lapis, for some reason, likes Darkrai…. I wonder why…. And Connie likes Aegislash (BECAUSE SHE'S A FREAKING DEMON)

 **Dusty Crophopper**

 **For Peridotand Steven: What's your favorite musical genre?**

Steven: Anime music is fine.

Peridot: Nice, sweet classic! Just my type!


	146. Question 259-265

**Johnathen**

 **Steven would you fuse with uncle grandpa**

Steven: No.

 **Connie what do you think of the fan fiction the pairs you up with Steven and even ones where you two get married**

Connie: I find them incredibly HAWT.

 **Yellow diamond did you know you are a mother ducking fruitloop heartless cod bitch**

Yellow Diamond: Says the guy who wasted his life writing an insult to a fictional character.

 **12345678910**

 **To The Crystal Gems:**

 **What was it like when you guys saw Earth?**

Pearl: It was a literal wasteland.

 **INGEN Hunter Pon-3**

 **Amethyst what was it like getting hit by a airplane?**

Amethyst: Fun, but not fun. You know what I mean?

 **I dare you to eat a the Carolina Reaper Pepper**

Amethyst: *Eats the pepper* It's not that bad.

 **Peridot, will you work on getting new limb enhancers?**

Peridot: Maybe.


	147. Question 266-274

**Onepieceranger123**

 **1\. Crystal Gems, how do you feel abut your episodes being leaked?**

Steven: ;(

 **2\. Steven, what's the plan for when the Diamonds come to Earth?**

Steven: Ummmmmm, make friends with them?

 **3\. Amethyst, who is more useless Yamcha or Hercule?**

Amethyst: Imma have to go with Yamcha. I mean, atleast Hercule can support them with money, you know?

 **Pikminsanity**

 **dang yellow d throwin shadr**

Yellow Diamond: *Puts on sunglasses* Mess with me and I mess you up, boi!

 **Demo-nisshu jinketsu Duke**

 **Hey people!  
**

MLD: Hello!

 **1st question Steven, Rose which one of you is the best at puns, and have you tried out my advice from last question?**

Steven: Me! Trust me, I'm a THORN in the side when it comes to puns!

Steven: And yeah, you're advice worked! I'm now able to propel myself across the world.

 **2nd: Connie my lil heroine...Stop stalking Steven.. you gotta seduce him. make him come to you.**

Connie: Mhmmm, good idea!

 **3rd: Jasper...I miss you my fav gem (tied with garnet of course.) .**

Jasper! Of course I'm your favorite! I'm the best!

 **how are you spending your time since you r role has been suspened for the moment...Some Behind the scenes work i supposed.**

Jasper: I've been practicing my fighting skills for when I return to beat the gems down to the ground!

 **4th: Greg..i know you a good man but jay-10 was hot man..you probably should have gone along with that chossening...**

Greg: But I only knew her for one day… That, and I'm kinda in to big women...

 **Garnet: when are you and Stevonnie gonna fuse?**

Garnet: *Squeals because she's thinking about fusing*


	148. Question 275-292

**Komikazi**

 **To all: are you gonna give peridot a room in the temple**

Garnet (In an Australian accent): No, you hopping Kangaroo. *Quickly covers mouth*

 **Johnethen**

 **Steven which person from across the multiverse willy ou fuse with**

Steven: What is a 'multiverse'?

 **jasper which villain from across the multiverse will you fuse with**

Jasper: Um…You? I don't know.

 **crystal gems (Connie and Greg included) how whould you feel if you meet Rebecca sugar**

Greg: *shhhhhhhh*

 **garnet does sardonyx see past the fourth wall**

Garnet: Yeah, pretty much.

 **and will sardonx fuse with deadpool**

Garnet: Who's Deadpool?

 **Emperor Chao of World**

 **For Steven. What do you think of those Zoo Humans?  
**

Steven: Well, they were very… Interesting, to say the least.

 **For Garnet. Was it terrified to see Blue Diamond again but as Ruby and Sapphire separated?  
**

Garnet: Nope, not really. At least not for me, since I technically wasn't there.

 **For Amethyst. What is like to meeting other Amethysts?**

Amethyst: It was great! As a matter of fact, in one week, they're going to be visiting!

Pearl: *Turns around* *Dun, dun, DUNNNNNNNN* ****

 **For Pearl. Were you worried about Greg when he was kidnapped by Blue Diamond?  
**

Amethyst: LOL, you should've seen her! (Wait, did I just say LOL?)

Pearl: AMETHYST!

 **For Greg. Did you regret of hurting other Zoo Humans' feelings by turning them down?**

Greg: Well, not really.

 **Onepieceranger123**

 **1\. Crystal Gems, what's your opinion on the video the Romance Scrooge made about Jasper called " Jasper, The 'Perfect' Quartz Warrior if you've seen it of course?**

MLD: Mhhhh, when I'm done with my 'business', I'll show them the video.

 **2\. Jasper, since you were on par with Garnet during your fight with her on the Warship, I want to know just how strong are you?**

Jasper: I once beat an Amethyst fusion with my bare hands! And there was five fused together!

 **3\. Steven, do you want to marry Connie?**

Steven: Well, I'm only 14, so I shouldn't be thinking about marrying-

MLD: Yes, he will! (My OTP will finally come true!)

 **Thundercatlost**

 **Hello there! Sorry if my questions are a little weird - this is my first Q &A!**

MLD: Well, everyone has to start somewhere! ****

 **Question one is for Pearl - If you had to fuse with either Lapis or Peridot forever, who would you fuse with?  
**

Pearl: None. Both are emos and edgelords. *Drops mic*

 **Question two is for Steven: Who's your favourite character in Crying Breakfast Friends?  
**

Steven: Mister waffles!

 **Question three is for Amethyst: What is the craziest thing you've ever eaten?  
**

Amethyst: AN AIRPLANE!

 **The final question is a dare for everyone in the Q &A: Everyone go and say something random to Lars! XD **

MLD: No, let me do it alone. I got this! *Puts on a white dress and leaves*

*Donut Shop*

Lars: *sighs emoly* What do you want?

MLD: YOU ARE THE OCEAN'S GRAY WAVES, DESTINED TO SEEK, LIFE BEYOND THE SHORE, JUST OUT OF REACH!


	149. Question 293-313

**Guest**

 **'** **Long ago in a distant land, I, Aku, the shape-shifting Master of Darkness, unleashed an unspeakable evil! But a foolish samurai warrior wielding a magic sword stepped forth to oppose me. Before the final blow was struck, I tore open a portal in time and flung him into the future, where my evil is law! Now the fool seeks to return to the past, and undo the future that is Aku!"**

MLD:*Stares for a little bit* OH MY GOSH, IT'S SAMURAI JACK!

 **RedstoneManiac13**

 **For ALL Crystal Gems, including Connie:  
What's your favorite musical genre?  
**

MLD: If I recall correctly, I think they all like every genre and has no music.

 **For Connie:  
Do you play anything other than the violin? I play French Horn and Snare Drum, among others. (Also, Choir. Tenor. 'nuff said.)  
**

Connie: Awesome! I also play the Ocarina and the Flute, but, to be fair, they're essentially the same thing.

 **For Steven (and peridot b/c she'd TOTALLY be into it):  
Have you wver played D&D **

Steven: Oh yeah, I played it at the fair, which I am now banned from!

Peridot: What's a D&D?

Steven: Well, it's roleplaying game where you get to be ANYTHING you want! It's pretty cool!

Peridot: *Gasp* Oh my Yellow Diamond, really?! Show me right!

*Grabs Steven and runs out the room to the computer*

 **emperor chao of world**

 **I want to dedicated this question to MY FAVORITE GEM! PEARL!  
**

Pearl: *Blushes* Aww, you're just too kind!

 **For Pearl. How do you feel after you give that speech to Holly Blue Agate.  
**

Pearl: Boy, I felt GREAT! I felt like I learned how to fly!

 **For Steven. What is the most strangest thing PEARL ever did to you beside watching you sleeping  
**

Steven:…..There are some things that shold be left a secret...

 **For Garnet. Described PEARL in 1 word  
**

Garnet: Savage.

 **For Amethyst. Do you have a crush on Pearl like you love her REALLY MUCH as a GIRLFRIEND!  
**

Amethyst: Ew, no.

 **For Greg. Are you surprised Pearl NEVER Hate you despite of being jealous with you all the time?  
**

Greg: Well, just a LITTLE. To be honest, I kinda expected it.

 **For Connie. What was it like of having a teacher who is Alien like Pearl?  
**

Connie: Doesn't really matter. I mean, she looks human enough.

 **For Peridot. Are you impressed that Pearl wasn't your typical servant who stand there and look pretty?  
**

Peridot: Well, yes, but ONLY because she's a White Diamond defect!

 **For Lapis. What is the one annoying thing about Pearl  
**

Lapis:.….She's weird.

 **For Jasper. What was your reaction when Pearl managed to defeat Sugilite even though Sugilite was biggest and strongest than her  
**

Jasper: Wait, when did that happen?!

 **For Other Pearls. Are you guys jealous that Pearl is more combat trained than you guys?**

Yellow Pearl: *Hot smoke rises above head*

Blue Pearl: I don't mind it at all…

 **Pikminsanity**

 **Heya heya, just a quick li'l comment to let you know that I love that you respond to all different parts of the comment-it really makes it feel like an actual conversation! :)**

Author: Wow…. This really warmed my heart…. Thank you! I think this is the first time someone has ever said something good about this Q&A! Again, thank you!

 **MrDerpyDerpXD**

 ***pops up on warp***

 **AHHH WHERE AM I**

MLD: In Hell. ****

 **To Sans, I don't really like undertale. In fact I like dark souls way better \\[T]/  
**

MLD: Oh, hey, I forgot about you!

sans: wow, rude. anyways, yeah, cool, everyone has different opinions. for example, this nerd like fire emblem fates.

MLD: Wow, rude.

sans: me? I couldn't care less.

 **To Peridot, have you tried an earth video game? Preferably c.o.d**

Peridot: Call of Duty sucks. Splatoon all the way! ****

 **To the gems, I dare one of you to do pineapple pen dance**

MLD: DON'T. STOP. BAD ASKER.


	150. Question 314-340

**Emperor Chao of World**

 **STEVEN! WHERE ARE YOU?! This is emergency!  
**

Steven: Here.

 **For Steven, Since you managed to fuse with Amethyst. How come you hasn't fused with either Garnet or Pearl?  
**

Steven: Well, honestly, the time hasn't come yet.

 **For Garnet, Why did you scare of Cluster Gems if you have a future vision?  
**

Garnet: I wanted it to be dramatic.

 **For Amethyst, Are you happy that you were the FIRST Gem to fused with a HUMAN like Steven?  
**

Amethyst: Well…. Yeah, I guess. I mean, to be fair, Steven IS half gem….

 **For Pearl, What do you think many people made a theory that you were WHITE DIAMOND's Pearl? They know who you used to be  
**

Pearl: Sorry, that's personal stuff.

 **For Greg, Did you changed you last name because I think there's a bad blood between you and your family because you didn't say goodbye to them. How could you?! :(**

Greg: *sigh* Family stuff is complicated, you know?

 **For Connie, Do you think Steven have a similar relationship with his mom like your relationship with your mom?  
**

Connie: Nah, definitely not. Because my mother never died!

 **For Peridot, When you going to married Lapis?! Admitted you love her so much! Just married that girl?! PERIDOT!  
**

Peridot: No, I don't love her. I only like her as a friend!

 **For Lapis, Is it true that you were actually Homeworld's Messenger? Why would you come to Earth in the first place?  
**

Lapis: I'm a messenger. Why else would I come to Earth during the war?

 **For Jasper, Do you realize that you were attempted MURDER a 14 years old boy like Steven? He's NOT Rose for GOODNESS SAKE! What is wrong with you?!  
**

Jasper: Actually, I only attempted to knock him OUT. Geez.

 **For Other Pearls, Described the relationship of THE GREAT DIAMOND AUTHORITY?**

Yellow Pearl: That information is TOP secret!

 **Pikminsanity**

 **You're very welcome! 150 chapters and I was the first to say that? What a crime! Dude, what you do is amazing.**

Author: *Blushes again* Well, I wouldn't say it's AMAZING. I mean, people do Q&As ALL the time, you know? ****

 **PS i am totally with peridot on splatoon, splatoon is the superior game. Ink is just so much more satisfying**

Peridot: I know, it's amazing, right? And Splatoon 2 looks AMAZING! *Faints from excitement*

 **Thundercatlost**

 **Hello again! Thanks a lot for answering my questions before! :3**

Author: You're welcome! I am here to serve! ****

 **Question 1 is for Peridot: What do you think would happen if you fused with Yellow Diamond?**

Peridot: I WOULD BE A GOD! ****

 **Question 2 is for Lapis: If you could go on a date with Peridot to any one place on the Earth, where would it be?  
**

Lapis: Nowhere, because I never will go on a date with her. *Flys away*

MLD: Dang, you just got friend zoned. O_O

Peridot: :(

 **Question 3 is for Garnet: Do you think there will ever be another Gem War?**

Garnet: Let's hope not. ****

 **Question 4 is for Peridot (Again): When are you going to admit to Steven that you steal his clothes?  
**

Steven: Wait, what?!

Peridot: *Sneaks away*

 **Question 5 is a dare for Pearl: Eat a piece of food.**

MLD, Steven, and Peridot: DO IT, DO IT, DO IT!

Pearl: I would never-

Peridot: *starts shoving bread in her mouth*

 **excentricaluli**

 **heheh very good, bye the way I wanted to ask, are you still taking questions?**

Author: Yeah, I'm still doing questions! Just post a question in a review and someone will answer it!

Author: Want proof? I just answered your question! *Ba dum, tis*

 **Johnathen**

 **Author I want you to explain the multiverse to the crystal gems and about different characters please**

Author: OK, this will take a while.

*1 hour later*

MLD: And that is the multiverse and nearly every character!

 **For Harper I AM NOT A VILLIAN ok now that is out of the way one you are told about all the vilians out there who will you fuse with**

MLD: Who's Harper?

Steven: Maybe that's a new type of gem?

MLD: You know, that would be pretty sick!

 **Yellow diamond have you ever thought about make a gem with the yin yang symbol as their gem and it is located in their heart**

Yellow Diamond: Maybe I will. Maybe I won't. I'm not going to tell a low life human!

 **Connie and Steven I support the pairing of stevonnie and when will stevonnie fuse with garnet**

Stevonnie: Cool! Also, never!

 **Peridot have you read any fanfiction and if you have what pairing of Steven universe do you support  
Ttfn **

Peridot: No, I don't BOTHER myself with stupid fanfiction!

MLD: Hey, Peridot, why is in your history?

Peridot:*darts away* STEVONNIE FOR LIFE!


	151. Question 341-357

**Excentricaluli**

 **I have a question for Jasper, how do you feel about the fandom calling you big buff cheeto puff?. do you like the nickname like Peridot with the whole dorito thing or not?**

Jasper: I-I am… honored to be called something as AMAZING as a cheeto puff!

 **Also what's your opinion of all those pairings where they put you with Greg or Peridot?.  
**

Jasper: I HATE THEM!

MLD: *Watching anime like a weeb* SHHHHHHH. My senpai wants me to watch!

Jasper: *whispers* Worst ships of 2k16!

 **Also for Pearl, what do you think of the fandom calling you a bird mom? do you think you fill that role in Steven's life?  
**

Pearl: I filled it PERFECTLY if I do say so myself!

 **and thanks to the author for answering my previous question, thanks :3**

Author: You're welcome. Just doing my job! :D

 **Emperor Chao of World**

 **PEARL! Oh Pearl! I am like your biggest fan! I love you so much that I decides to get a surgery on my forehead so I can get a Pearl Gemstone on my forehead so I can be like you! and plus! I love me some Pearl! Maybe I should get a tattoo of Pearl! XXX  
**

Pearl: *Blushes REALLY hard. Like, REALLY, REALLY hard* Aw, thank you! Just make sure you don't die after that surgery! I still want my biggest fan around! ;)

 **For Steven, Can you stared at Pearl because COME ON! She is NOT Garnet so she would be too easy to for staring game!  
**

Steven: no.

 **For Garnet, Can you tell Pearl that she is AWESOME! :)  
**

Garnet: *Looks to Pearl* You're awesome.

Pearl: :D

 **For Amethyst, WILL YOU PLEASE LEAVE PEARL ALONE! *Grabs a newspaper* NO! AMETHYST! NO! YOU DON'T GET TO HURT MY PEARL! BAD! BAD AMETHYST! :(  
**

Amethyst: *Grabs and eats newspaper* No.

Pearl: D:

 **For Pearl, Do you want me to get a surgery for my forehead to put a Pearl's Gemstone on my forehead or get a tattoo of you! I am not sure about this! I love you!  
**

Pearl: I mean, if you want to, SURE, just PLEASE don't die! Actually, better to be safe and sorry! Don't do it!

 **For Greg, What is like dancing with your former rival like Pearl?  
**

Greg: Eh, it was fun.

 **For Connie, Why did you choose Pearl as your teacher over Garnet and Amethyst?  
**

Connie: Cause I wanna slice my senpai's enemies up!

 **For Peridot, Can you admit that Pearl is BETTER than you!  
**

Peridot: No.

 **For Lapis, Are you glad that you are a messenger and NOT a servant like Pearl?  
**

Lapis: Yeah, I guess.

 **For Jasper, Did you know Pearl Poofed herself when she let a holo-Pearl stabbed her**

Jasper: *Eating cheetos* Yeah, sorry, I don't care. ****

 **For Other Pearls, What do you think of Pearl beside yourself?  
**

…...*no comments*

 **For Author, Can you sang "It's Over, Isn't It" to Pearl because I think you are a good singer :)**

Author: Wait, me? Or MLD, my 'persona'?


	152. Question 358-373

**Guest**

 **Long ago on a distant planet, i Yellow Diamond, the long necked mistress of darkness unleashed an UNSPEAKABLE EVIL.  
But a foolish Gem warrior, wielding a magic shield, stepped forth to oppose me.  
Before the final blow was struck, i tore open a portal in time and flung him into the future, where my evil is LAW.  
Now the fool seeks to return to the past, and undoo the future that is Yellow Diamond. **

Steven: Hey. That's pretty good!

 **Emperor Chao of World**

 **For Author, Yes! Your MLD Persona! PLEASE Sang "It's Over, Isn't It" to PEARL! Please! I'm PEARL's Biggest fan! :)  
**

MLD: I would, but when I watched the episode, I skipped over the part where she sang because the song is boring, in my honest opinion.

Author: -_-

 **For Steven, Are you not worried that your father and Connie will DIED someday because they're NOT immortal and you are Half-Immortal! This always bother me the most to be honest with you  
**

Steven: Not really. They have us, the Crystal Gems!

 **For Garnet, Did your forgive Jasper despite she split you in half.  
**

Garnet:...I have no comment.

 **For Amethyst, Why you treat Steven as your little brother? Are you like a thousand centuries older than him?  
**

Amethyst: Well, yeah, DUH.

 **For Pearl, What made you decides to become BAD Pearl when you, Steven and Amethyst went to a rock concert? I thought you were always worried about EVERYTHING!  
**

Pearl: *Puts on sunglasses* It's called being cool, kid.

 **For Greg, When you going to shave your goatee? It's time for SHAVING!  
**

Rose: No, never! Those little hairs have lives! *Flys away with Greg in hand*

 **For Connie, Did you tell your mother about that you fused with Steven? You tell her everything but NOT FUSION?!  
**

Connie: ;)

 **For Peridot, If you managed OF NOT being Poofed by a Gem Monster, How come Garnet was able to Poofed you? You say Peridot are Hard to Poofed and yet a fusion was managed to Poofed you.  
**

Pearl: Because I couldn't brace myself for it!

 **For Lapis, How is like of living with Peridot who was being MEAN to you at first?  
**

Lapis: Well, Peridot was never mean to me anyways. It was mainly Jasper.

 **For Jasper, Described becoming a Corrupted Gem Monster and how did you got heal even though Steven's healing power was not powerful enough to heal you?  
**

Jasper: What are you talking about? I never became a monster…..

Author: (This is a different universe from the original one. Certain things didn't happen.)

 **For Crystal Gems, Why are you not worried that Steven will forced to see his father and Connie DYING since they are NOT Immortal! Again! It just bother me! I don't know how you handle this Situation! It's crazy!  
**

Garnet: See Steven's answer.

 **For Yellow Diamond, I heard you got a plan for Humans. Are you going to corrupt humans with your Corruption Song? I know what is your plan!**

Yellow Diamond: Well, actually-

MLD: Not if I can stop it! YOU ARE THE OCEAN'S GREY WAVES!

 **Excentricaluli**

 **heheh nice chapter!, thanks for answering my questions,**

Author: You're welcome! :D

 **if its ok I have another one, If jasper is eating cheetos does it mean she is eating her own babies?. since Peridot is the dorito mom wouldn't that make Jasper the big cheeto mom?...has she been eating her own babies?**

Jasper: *Stops eating* No, I'm returning them to their mommie's belly, you know? Makes PERFECT sense!

MLD: O_O

 **Based134**

 **Idk if this was already asked, but to Garnet Pearl Amethyst and I guess Peridot, you heard about Zamasu and Black right? If you have, do you think the things they did was lot worse than whatever Homeworld did? Also do you believe they were completely insane about how they went about their plan?  
**

Garnet:…..Wait what?

 **If you guys have no idea what am talking about or what makes them worse than Homeworld, to the author, can you explain who they are?**

Author: Hmmm, interesting…. Let me see.

Author: O_O Oh…. Wow. I REALLY need to catch on Dragon Ball Super. So I won't spoil myself anymore and instead, I will drop this and pretend I saw nothing…..


	153. Question 374-388

**Emperor Chao of World**

 **AUTHOR! Since MLD refused to sang "It's Over, Isn't It?", WILL YOU PLEASE SANG THAT SONG TO PEARL! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE! JUST SANG IT TO PEARL!  
**

Author: Sorry, I can't actually INTERACT with any of the main cast… Only with MLD.

 **For Steven, What was your reaction when you witness Pearl being stabbed without knowing she can Poofed?  
**

Steven: I was sad. );

 **For Garnet, Did you see a fan art where Ruby and Sapphire are like your parents and you were their children?  
**

Garnet: No… And I do not wish to.

 **For Amethyst, How does it feel of being the midget of CGs beside Steven? You and Peridot are Midget!  
**

Amethyst: Well, as long as I'm not the only one, I don't mind, I guess.

 **Pearl! I made a book about you! I took of picture of you when you do something AWESOME! In fact! I even made my own PEARL Cake with your face on it! I ate it because I knew you don't eat stuff. But I also made you a PEARL doll! And no this is NOT Voodoo Doll! And finally! *Grabs a HEAVY BOX and give to PEARL* I made 1000 of PEARL action figure for you! Play it! I made it for you PEARL! Man! I love Pearl so much! :)  
**

Pearl: *Pearl is now visibly becoming scared*

 **Peridot, I got a bad New for you. Percy chose Paulette over Pierre. I watch it and Man! You boy Pierre was rejected by Percy! So sorry but Pierre will never be with Percy! Sorry**

 **Lapis, What is the one thing that you don't like about Earth? BEING HONEST!  
**

Peridot: Shut up, shut up, SHUT UP!

 **Greg and Connie, STOP MAKING STEVEN FEEL BAD! Your Human thing hurt Steven's feeling! What the HELL GUY?! :( you disgust me!  
**

MLD: Whoa whoa WHOA! They NEVER did anything! If anything, YOU'RE the one who's making everyone feel bad! The author will now ignore your next question!

Author: Wait, I never said that….

 **Jasper! I got you 900 Cheetos Puff for you! Taste the rainbow!  
**

Jasper: Ew no!

 **OH NO! GUY! GET OUT OF YOUR HOUSE! I ACCIDENTALLY PUSHED THE BUTTON OF A NUCLEAR BOMB THAT WILL DESTROY BEACH CITY IN 3, 2, 1. *BOOM***

Rose: Shield.

*Giant shield wraps around Earth, protecting it from the nuke completely*

 **Excentricaluli**

 **nice chapter...oh god she ate her own babies...Peridot should stop her XD**

Peridot: O-O That's messed up!

 **Thundercatlost**

 **Hello again!  
**

MLD: Hello!

 **Question 1 is for Peridot: What is the craziest thing that's ever happened to you on homeworld?  
**

Peridot: Well….. Once, some kicked Yellow Diamond in the shin!

Yellow Diamond: I destroyed him. :)

 **Question 2 is for Garnet: Do you like memes?  
**

Garnet: I HATE turtles.

 **Question 3 is for Pearl: If you take Steven to any one place for a whole day, where you take him?  
**

Pearl: Pre-war Homeworld!

 **Question 4 is a dare for Peridot: Sing a song about Lapis!**

Peridot: NO!


	154. Question 389-398

**A/N: Hey guys, sorry I haven't been able to update in a while. I got banned from my computer for three days and couldn't update. I'll try to be more consistent and steady with everything. Without further ado, please enjoy this chapter!**

 **Emperor Chao of World**

 **Pearl, I'm so sorry for making you scared. I didn't know this whole thing would scared you. I just want to show how big fan I am. So I made you a "Pearl is the BEST CRYSTAL GEM EVER!" Shirt for you. I'm sorry**

Pearl: Uhm, yeah, it's OK. ****

 **For Pearl, What did you do with 1000 Pearl action figure that I made for you? Did you play it?  
**

Pearl: I, uh, lost it.

Peridot: WHY ARE THERE 1000 PEARL ACTION FIGURES IN MY DISPOSER TUBE!?

 **For Rose, How does it feel that your son Steven treat Pearl as his mother more than you?  
**

Rose: Eh, I don't really care, to be honest.

 **For Greg, Are you surprised that Zoo Humans lacked ANGER?!  
**

Greg: No, not really. It makes sense that they don't know anything but happiness!

 **For Steven, Which is your least-favorite Crystal Gems! NO EXCUSE! Being honest!  
**

Steven: I love them all!

 **For Ruby, What is your SPECIAL Power since Sapphire have a Future Vision. Your Fire Power does NOT COUNT!  
**

Ruby: *Activates fist hammer* My fist hammer?

 **For Sapphire, What do you think of those Rubies Squad?  
**

Sapphire: Cute.

 **For Amethyst, Why did you threaten to throw away Peridot's Tablet at Ocean. That was very mean of you!  
**

Amethyst: To activate her powers. DUH!

 **PEARL! LOOK OUT! I JUST UNLEASHED MY GREATEST CREATION! IT'S PEARL-MONSTER AND IT COMING AFTER YOU! RUN FOR YOUR LIVES! *RUN TOWARD PEARL AND HIDES BEHIND HER BACK TO BE PROTECT FROM HIS CRAZIEST CREATION!* STOP THAT THING!**

MLD: Nope.

 **Excentricaluli**

 **hi, sorry to bother you again but can I ask a question for all the gems?**

Author: That's awesome, ask away!

 **I would like to know what's your opinion about Gemlings. I know that's now how gems are made but you have to admit those little guys are adorable! especially the lapis pups the tiny peridots and the jasper cubs and Amethyst cubs. I think they are so cute.**

Steven: Well, they ARE really cute!

Amethyst: They're AMAZING! I can help them grow up to be awesome and mischevious!

Pearl: They're so sweet and cute, I LOVE it!

Garnet: They're cool.

Peridot: THEY'RE THE BEST THINGS EVER THOUGHT OF!

Lapis:….They're OK.

Yellow Diamond: Pathetic creatures.


	155. Question 399-410

**Excentricaluli**

 **hehe thanks for answering my question also congratulations you are only two questions away from 400 questions, that's good. :)  
**

Author: Oh yeah, thanks for reminding! That ALSO reminds me….

 **also... I just realized something, if Pearls come from oysters does that mean there are oysters in homeworld? or do they use another method to create them?...are oysters pearls biological mothers?**

Author: You're, by all technical means, the 400th question! Yay you! Anyways, back to the question.

Pearl: Well, you see- O_O OH MY GOSH, I CAME FROM OYSTERS?! AHHHHHH! *Runs away*

 **Emperor Chao of World**

 **For Steven, Which fan-art that amazed you the most?  
**

Steven: *Shrugs*

 **For Garnet, Are you proud that Steven finally managed to fused with a gem like Amethyst?  
**

Garnet: Yeah, of course I am.

 **For Amethyst, Do you regret of beating Steven up? You know he is 14 years old boy and that's CHILD ABUSE!  
**

Amethyst: Pfft, you're trolling, right? We both AGREED on fighting each other!

 **For Pearl, If you don't like to eat food, Why did you say "I like Pie" to Steven? You need to address this  
**

Pearl:….I like BAKING pie, not EATING it!

 **For Connie, Have you considered to getting married with Steven?  
**

Connie: Of course I have! Are you crazy!?

 **For Greg, Why you weren't angry at Marty when you meet him again? Why would you accept the money from the man who didn't care about women?  
**

Greg: Hey man, people change, you know? Maybe he was good. Plus, he kinda gave me the money and left, so even if I wanted to give it to him, I had no choice.

 **For Peridot, Does it feel good when you betray Villainous Yellow Diamond. She wanted to destroy the earth!  
**

Peridot: Well, it-

Yellow Diamond: *Stares from background*

Peridot: It felt horrible!

 **For Lapis, What is worse? Trapped in a mirror for thousand centuries or being Fuse with Jasper for 1 year?  
**

Lapis: Being trapped in a mirror.

 **For Jasper, How do you feel about fans called you a villain for hurting a 14 years old and threatened to kill other Crystal Gems?**

Jasper: Eh, I couldn't care less. Haters gonna hate! ****

 **For Author, How did you got banned?**

Author: Actually, YOU were gonna get banned, but I undid the ban. You're welcome!


	156. Question 411-430

**Demo-nisshu jinketsu Duke**

 **What's up People and Gems.**

All: Hello.

 **First question: Steven do you think you would shatter a gem it would save Connie or your dad? I ask this cause you must know...you can't be pacifist for everyone..**

Steven: *deeply inhales* SO MANY QUESTIONS! *Faints*

MLD:…...rip

 **Connie: did Pearl teach you hand to hand combat..or did you learn that on your own to protect Steven better and how far would you go for him...and the gems? Also..how did it feel to see Steven really angry?  
**

Connie: Myself. I once tore open a bear's gut with my bare hands!

Connie: Also, I WOULD KILL MY MOTHER AND FATHER- I mean, I don't know~

 **Garnet: I know you and Pearl want to protect them..but Steven is gonna take the leadership position in the future...maybe you should give him so leeway and be straight with him and Amethyst.  
**

Garnet: Maybe.

 **Ames: You continue being you! Love yourself!**

Amethyst: OK, I will!

 **Pearl: How's thing going with "S"?**

Pearl: Who's S?

 **Peri and Lapis: explain a day in your life now.**

Lapis: No.

 **Jasp: Hurry up and comeback.  
**

Jasper: I am back!

 **Also a joke  
If a Steven and. AConnie make a stevonnie  
And a amethyst and a rose quarts make a Smokey quartz.**

 **Then a Amethyst, Steven, and Connie makes a Smokin' Stevonnie.  
**

Author: XD OK, THAT was funny!

 **But really..we need to see this.  
**

MLD: Definitely!

 **Ttyl**

 **JustSagan**

 **I dont get this anime... I think King of the Hill is the best anime ever... This is still alright, but like I said, it has nothing on King of the Hill. (Hank Hill is the best anime character ever)**

Author: Eh, it's average, I'll give it that. Although, to be honest? Terraria is the best anime.

 **OK guys, I think I'm going to do 2 a day. If I keep doing multiple, I'm going to get burned out soon. With this, I might be able to even upload two times a day!**

 **Anyways, I hoped you guys enjoyed this chapter.**


	157. Question 431-440

**Demo-nisshu jinketsu Duke**

 **What's up People and Gems.**

All: Hello.

 **First question: Steven do you think you would shatter a gem it would save Connie or your dad? I ask this cause you must know...you can't be pacifist for everyone..**

Steven: *deeply inhales* SO MANY QUESTIONS! *Faints*

MLD:…...rip

 **Connie: did Pearl teach you hand to hand combat..or did you learn that on your own to protect Steven better and how far would you go for him...and the gems? Also..how did it feel to see Steven really angry?  
**

Connie: Myself. I once tore open a bear's gut with my bare hands!

Connie: Also, I WOULD KILL MY MOTHER AND FATHER- I mean, I don't know~

 **Garnet: I know you and Pearl want to protect them..but Steven is gonna take the leadership position in the future...maybe you should give him so leeway and be straight with him and Amethyst.  
**

Garnet: Maybe.

 **Ames: You continue being you! Love yourself!**

Amethyst: OK, I will!

 **Pearl: How's thing going with "S"?**

Pearl: Who's S?

 **Peri and Lapis: explain a day in your life now.**

Lapis: No.

 **Jasp: Hurry up and comeback.  
**

Jasper: I am back!

 **Also a joke  
If a Steven and. AConnie make a stevonnie  
And a amethyst and a rose quarts make a Smokey quartz.**

 **Then a Amethyst, Steven, and Connie makes a Smokin' Stevonnie.  
**

Author: XD OK, THAT was funny!

 **But really..we need to see this.  
**

MLD: Definitely!

 **Ttyl**

 **JustSagan**

 **I dont get this anime... I think King of the Hill is the best anime ever... This is still alright, but like I said, it has nothing on King of the Hill. (Hank Hill is the best anime character ever)**

Author: Eh, it's average, I'll give it that. Although, to be honest? Terraria is the best anime.

 **OK guys, I think I'm going to do 2 a day. If I keep doing multiple, I'm going to get burned out soon. With this, I might be able to even upload two times a day!**

 **Anyways, I hoped you guys enjoyed this chapter.**


	158. Question 441-446

**Thundercatlost**

 **Question 1 is for Lapis: What is your favourite tv-show, except from CPH?**

Lapis: America's Most Wanted.

Steven: Wow, I never knew you were interested in that kind of stuff!

Lapis: My favorite parts are where death is mentioned….

Steven: O-O

 **Question 2 is for Steven: Do you like memes?**

Steven: Yeah.

 **Question 3 is for Pearl: Have you seen the Pearl's Secret Rap Career series on YouTube?**

Pearl: Rap is a HORRIBLE thing! I would NEVER listen to such a thing!

MLD: Pearl, why is there rap music inside of your DVD player?

 **Question 4 is for Peridot: Do you like pi? I do! 3.1415926535897932384626433832795028419... (Yes, I have memorised it XD)**

Peridot: How basic. Do you know KIU? 9.453678540284579683406203767843098237508827834709487287239847549837650298374829540948576895032834789403984758493570293847840983784738723048273057403963904857349857226402038752036503? No? That's what I thought.

 **Katmar1994**

 **To Yellow Diamond: Why didn't you want to sing? You sang for Blue Diamond so why not sing the song Steal the Show?**

Yellow Diamond: Singing = Soft and Weak

 **Meatwad**

 **TO the crystal gems  
Do you guys watch aqua teen hunger force? **

Steven: Wait, what?


	159. Question 447-459

**ComicPun**

 **Can I do multiple dares and questions?**

MLD: No.

Author: Yes.

 **1.)I dare all the gems to try matching Sans in a pun contest.**

MLD: Nope. Who's Sans?

 **2.)Steven have you ever listen to a fan made song?**

Steven: Whoa, people make SONGS about us?

 **3.)To Pearl, Garnet, and Amethyst have you ever read a mom swap fanfic?**

Garnet: Nope. And we never will!

 **$.) I dare Sans to do as many puns in a conversation with the gems**

Sans: No.

 **emperor chao of world**

 **For Steven, Do you really care about your mom? I know it's too personal but do you really care about Rose?  
**

Steven: Of course I do!

 **For Pearl, How does it feel that Steven considered you as his mother than Rose?  
**

Pearl: Well, the only reason why he considered me as a mom is because he didn't KNOW his mom! To him, I'm a second mom!

 **For Amethyst, Described of fused with Steven? You never fused with a human boy before?  
**

Amethyst: Nope. THAT'S personal!

 **For Garnet, is it true you kept the secret about you being a fusion from Steven because you made Steven cry when you got unfused.  
**

Garnet: For the drama! *Poses*

 **For Ruby and Sapphire, Have you see a fan-art where you guys are Parents to Garnet and Garnet is your daughter? Don't lie!  
**

Ruby: Nope. And we never will!

Sapphire: The future tells us that at one point, we WILL technically see it…

Ruby: Oh, darn!

 **For Greg, Were you mad at Pearl after she took Steven to space! Come on! You son could have been killed! You know he can't breathe in space! Not even his bubble shield can save him!  
**

Greg: No comment.

 **For Connie, What is the one thing that surprised you about Steven?**

Connie: Nothing, because I know ALL of his secrets!

 **DJ**

 **to steven and connie  
What would you do if you had a Death Note **

Steven: Burn it!

Connie: Burn the world!


	160. Question 460-463

**Emperor chao of world**

 **For Steven, What is the most traumatized moment you ever experience in your lifetime? Being honest  
**

Steven: Once, I was using a bathroom home alone, after eating rotten food. I had a BIG stomachache.

Steven: I looked to the left and realized something…. I HAD NO TOILET PAPER! O-O

Lapis: -_-

 **For Garnet, Why did you forgive Pearl after the whole fusion incident? :(  
**

Garnet: I shouldn't have to explain.

 **For Amethyst, Between Opal, Sugilite and Smoky Quartz. Which one is your favorite fusion? Alexandrite doesn't count! No cheating!  
**

Amethyst: Alexandrite!

 **Pearl, This question may be too personal for you but it's bug me for sometime! Did you really wanted Steven to die? At Gem Battlefield, you run away from him and you even give him a death stare on him! So do you resent Steven because of Rose? I was angry of you almost let Steven die. Why Pearl? Why? Sorry if this question is too personal but this need to address to those fans.**

Pearl: OK, FIRST of all, I DIDN'T give him the death stare! I was just a little angry and wanted to get away.

Pearl: And no, I do NOT resent him at all! You're so RUDE!

Pearl: *Runs away and cries*

MLD: Wow man. That was rude.


	161. Question 464-469

**Emperor Chao of World**

 **Steven, How does wearing the earring that Zoo give you feel? Comfortable or uncomfortable?  
**

Steven: I didn't mind the earring, but I DID mind the clothing!

 **Garnet, If you have a future vision. Why you didn't see it coming when Peridot reveal about what was Homeworld doing to the earth?  
**

Garnet: I have to think of specific things. I NEVER thought about the cluster!

 **Amethyst, What was YOU reaction of finding about Rose SHATTERED Pink Diamond? Garnet and Pearl knew this  
**

Amethyst: Meh, I don't even know Pink Diamond that well.

 **Pearl, I am very sorry for my behavior to you. It was very unacceptable for me. I was just angry and couldn't control myself. I got a demon in me. I shouldn't accuse you like that. I was overthinking too much and I wish I didn't make you cry like that. Like I say, I got a demon in me. I'm sorry**

 ****Pearl: *smiles* It's OK, I forgive you. *Hugs*

MLD: PEARL X EMPEROR CHAO OF WORLD CONFIRMED!

 **Connie, Between Peridot and Lapis, which one annoyed you the most?  
**

Connie: Peridot.

Peridot: HEY, I TAKE GREAT OFFENSE TO THAT!

 **Lapis, What was like of acting like Amethyst? It was very unlike Lapis we knew of!**

Lapis: Eh.


	162. Question 470-482

**Thunderlostcat**

 **For Garnet: Who is your favourite fusion, except from yourself?  
**

Garnet: Rose. *Cue mysterious music* DUN DUN DUNNNNNNNNNNN!

Garnet: Just kidding, Opal.

 **For Lapis: Can you play any musical instruments?  
**

Lapis: *Starts playing trombone*

 **** **For Peridot: Describe Lapis in one word.** **  
**

Peridot: Edgy.

Lapis: -_-

 **** **For Pearl: Who's your favourite fusion?**

Pearl: Anything with ME in it!

 **Emperor chao of world**

 **For Steven, Why you didn't like the clothes they give you when you went Pink Diamond's Zoo?  
**

Steven: They felt…. Uncomfortably open.

 **For Garnet, Describe the moment of you becoming a fusion when Ruby and Sapphire first fused?  
**

Garnet: Definitely weird.

 **For Amethyst, What do you think about Steven's Fighting Skill when you and Steven agreed to fight?  
**

Amethyst: meh, I can do better.

 **For Pearl, When you finally regeneration after being stabbed by Holo-Pearl. What was you reaction of seeing the house being messed due of Garnet and Amethyst playing with each other?  
**

Pearl: I went crazy for ONE second!

 **For MLD, You know Pearl is dating Mystery Girl? Why did you confirmed about PEARL X EMPEROR CHAO OF WORLD THING? I can't inference their relationship! I don't hurt Pearl's feeling!  
**

MLD: I was joking. Also, they're not dating.

 **For Greg, When you see many Rose Quartz Bubbled. Are you glad your Rose Quartz is not one of them being Bubbled?  
**

Greg: Who cares, because she's not!

 **For Connie, Are you disappointed that you guys didn't fought any Corrupted Gems or any bad guy at all! Steven told you that you must protect Beach City while he and Gems are in Space and yet. You guys just washing cars. Very Anti-Climax**

Connie: -_-


	163. Question 483-491

**Emperor chao of world**

 **Steven, Are you surprised that Connie, Peridot and Lapis just spend the whole day of protecting Beach City by washing cars! Are you disappointed by this after you tell her to PROTECT BEACH CITY?!  
**

Steven: Meh.

 **Steven and Crystal Gems, It seem you forgot about rescuing Rubies Squad despite you made a promise that you would rescue them once you rescue Greg FIRST!  
**

Steven: Well, it was an eventful day. I accidentally forgot, that's all!

 **Garnet, If you are so good with Future Vision. How come some of your future vision didn't come right? Like Blue Diamond was angry that Sapphire's Future Vision didn't come right? Care to explain?  
**

Garnet: Well, I have to expect it first. For example, I knew that the world could end, but I NEVER thought about a living BEING inside the Earth!

 **Amethyst, Why do you prefer of being a sister to Steven than being a mom to him despite being thousand older than him.  
**

Amethyst: Sisters remind me of youth. Moms are icky and old, just like Pearl!

 **Pearl, I want you to hug Steven. Please for your biggest fan! Just give him a hug!  
**

Pearl: Gladly. *Gives Steven the biggest hug*

 **Greg, Since you meet Blue Diamond. What make you think that you are sympathetic with one of Diamonds who wanted to DESTROY EARTH! What were you thinking? She kidnapped you and she put you in a ZOO! Man! You crazy enough to do that stunt!  
**

Greg: I've been around Rose too long. Anyways, she didn't WANT to destroy Earth. She was forced to!

 **Connie, What would happens if your parents find out that you fused with Steven into Stevonnie. Would they being happy or ANGRY!  
**

Connie: They would be like 'O_O', then '-_-', and finally ':D'

 **Peridot, What would you do if you see Percy kissing Paulette in front of you! Like you see them kissing each other in front of you for REAL.  
**

Peridot: *dimension breaking scream*

 **Rose Quartz, What do you think of a weird theory that Lion used to be your human lover until you turn him into a lion for NO reason. What is your reaction to this bizarre theory?**

Rose: Whoa. Humans are weird.


	164. Question 492-499

**Johnathen**

 **blue diamond: what do you think of the idea of you joining the crystal gems and that pink diamond was a part of the rebellion and faked her shattering**

Blue Diamond: *Silence*

 **yellow diamond: have you and the other diamonds fuse before**

Yellow Diamond: Never have, never will.

 **garnet: how staple do you think a fusion of a super sayion and kryptonioan**

Garnet: Wait, what?

 **steven: who is your favorite fusion (not counting smokey quartz and stevonnie)**

Steven: Opal.

 **jasper: who is more evil yellow diamond or lucifer**

Jasper: Tsk. Easy, Lucifer!

 **greg: can you and will you fuse with steven**

Greg: Nope. Never will.

 **yellow diamond: whould you fuse with lucifer**

Yellow Diamond: I have standards!

 **Excentricaluli**

 **hey congratulations 9 more questions and you will have reached 500 questions! :)**

Author: Well, now I have one more to go!

 **Sorry for taking so long guys! I charged my computer before my dad left to military school, because he had to bring the charger with him, because we share the same one.**

 **A** **nd so, I had to wait for another charger to come in and I didn't want to turn on my computer for anything, unless it was something REALLY important, like school. Anyways, hopefully, I can get back to a regular schedule. See you guys next time!**


	165. Question 500-504

**Pikminsanity**

 **I dunno about you but whenever the author enters the story separately from mld, i imagine him as this Otherworldly Power (TM) that, like, looms over the rest of the room and looks really cool. Just thought I'd share.**

Author: OK, that's actually REALLY funny, lol.

Author: Also, you're question 500. Yay you!

 **Johnathen**

 **Jasper: whould you fuse with lucifer**

Jasper: Nah. Not my type, at all.

 **Garnet: would you rather face a fusion of the diamonds or lucifer**

MLD: Please stop. Are you addicted to Lucifer?

 **Yellow diamond: what do you think of the idea that pink diamond was with the rebelliona nd faked her shattering**

Yellow Diamond: Stupid plan.

 **Jasper: between Steven and peridot who whould you fuse with**

Jasper: Peridot, I guess?

 **Abbey Steinowitz**

 **[REDACTED]**

Author: Please try to keep the questions E+. Thank you for your understanding.


	166. Question 505-510

**Pikminsanity**

 **Yay i got #500!**

Author: Yay you! ****

 **Also geez what did that last one say, i dont think i wanna know ~**

Author: Well, it's in the reviews, if you still want to check it out.

 **Purpleroses24**

 **For Jasper, do you realize that Peridot is stronger than you? She took more than a dozen boulders on her head, got squashed by an injector, and fell off a cliff, while you poofed by being stabbed with a sharp stick. How does that feel?**

Jasper: Pshh, you're just pulling my leg!

 **For Holly Blue Agate, how does it feel to let a band of traitorous rebels to enter a highly secure facility, and let them escape under your careful watch?**

HBA: Dungeon! ONE MILLION YEARSSSSSSSSSSSS!

 **For Pearl, were you under Pink Diamond's court? In Space Race, you wore your Space suit with a pink diamond on it. As Sardonyx, there are pink diamonds on your shoes. As Alexandrite, there's a single pink diamond on your outfit. Care to explain?**

Pearl: Darn, I've been figured out! *Runs away*

 **For all the gems, is Ronaldo secretly a Sapphire? He predicted the Diamond Authority, the Cluster, the Human Zoo, and possibly foreshadowed that Pink Diamond's shards are either in the Crystal Heart and Rose's moss flowers (when he said "shards of gems coursing through my blood", explaining the gem-like rocks on the flowers, the moss having a mind of its own, and the possibility of shards in the Crystal Heart that run the Temple)...**

All: *Faces Ronaldo* DUN DUN DUNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN!

 **A/N: Sorry for the long time between updates guys! Stomach viruses are NOT fun.**

 **Anyways, I will not be able to update on Wednesday or Monday, for various reasons, but I will start updating on Saturday and Sunday again to make up for it. See you guys tomorrow!**


	167. Question 511

**Scorpionspear77**

 **Dear Lapis: you know you didn't need to fuse with Jasper to get revenge or protect Steven, right? The ocean was right there, and it's not like she could stop you from controlling it. Heck, she wouldn't even realize it until it was too late. Punch her out with a water arm, surround her in water, increase the pressure of the water until she goes poof (or if you can't do that, pummel her with more water arms and let Garnet, Pearl, and Amethyst pick up any slack.) One of the Crystal Gems bubbles her, and problem solved- you got to get payback on Jasper, no traumatizing Malachite experience, they've got a dangerous enemy in a bubble, leaving only Peridot to worry about, and I'm sure the Crystal Gem's (or maybe Connie's) doors would have been open for you to stay with them until you made your decision on whether or not you would join them. They'd have let you make that choice. Just saying.**

Lapis: Whoa….. I, uh, really never thought about that….. I'm going to go now, and think for a while….. *Flys away*

 **A/N: EVERYONE. GREAT NEWS! MY GUINEA PIGS HAD BABIES! Well, one, because something happened to the other two, but YAY!**


	168. Question 512-522

**MLPStevenUniverseLPS**

 **Dear Steven: Could you help me find love? Please? I mean you totally have Connie and she seems luke an amazing girlfriend for you.  
**

Steven: I not good with that stuff. Sorry…. Also, Connie is NOT my girlfriend.

 **Dear Garnet: I respect that you are an a relationship with you but ciuld you give me some advice to find love? Everyone I find is either really mean or not nice or not like me at all.  
**

Garnet: You don't find love. Love finds you. **  
Dear Pearl: I think you are very intelligent and you are thin and tall. Would you go on a date with me? You are elegant and graceful and tidy. You remind me of men in that regard.  
**

Pearl: I-I don't even know you…..

 **Dear Amethyst: At first I though you were kind if annoying but now I can see deeper into you. You care alot and are a bit insecure. You remind me of me in that regard. Would you go on.a date with me?  
**

Amethyst:…..Creep.

 **Dear Lapis: Are you going to date Jasper or Peridot or me? You gotta pick one.  
**

Lapis: Any option is better then you….

MLD:….Whoa. That was deep.

 **Dear Connie: You are way cute. I hope you amd Steven get married.  
**

Connie: It's OK, we will soon. =)

 **Dear Jasper: When you were stuck in fusion with Lapis did you ever want to kiss her?  
**

Jasper: Um, no?

 **Dear Garnet: You are like my favorite... Eh... Am I going to far here? I need a date from one of them... Pearl or Amethyst maybe?**

Garnet: None of them.

 **Dear Greg: I spell horrible so can you interpret to the others all my questions? I am asking you because you are cool and I think I asked 10 total but misspelled a lot. Also help me fet a date with Pearl ir Amethyst... Probably Amethyst because I think Pearl has someone but Amethyst is single right. Idk if Shipping is real si it's hard to tell. And sorry for poor spelling. I review too much too sorry. Thanks.**

Greg: Your spelling was pretty good. Everyone understood it correctly! Also, apparently, they don't want to date you, because they don't even know you, from what I gathered.

 **Excentricaluli**

 **nice chapter...it is true  
**

Author: Definitely!

 **and yay babby guinea pigs! :) '**

Author: Yep! Sadly, two died during birth, but one lived! We named him Ben Solo/Kylo Ren, because the mother and father are named Princess Leia and Han Solo. Makes sense!


	169. Question 523-527

**Excentricaluli**

 **well at least he survived, surely he will have a good life :)  
**

Author: Yep, I hope he does! So far, he seems really healthy!

 **I have a question for Garnet when you fuse, does Ruby and Sapphire minds connect? like do they know each other's deepest secrets because they would be sharing one body?**

Garnet: You could say that.

 **if so does that mean Jasper and Lapis know all each other's secrets?...wonder what are they hiding..**

MLD: *Lenny face*

 **MLPStevenUniverseLPS**

 **I like this chapter.  
**

Author: Cool!

 **Quick Peridot: whydoyouhaveacrushonlapisbutnotadmitit?**

 **Also please don't telekinisus hit me with that huge metal thing...**

Peridot: *Hits him with a car* DON'T ASK ME THAT, YOU CLOD!


	170. Question 528-534

**Emperor Chao of World**

 **For Steven, If you can switch your mind with Lars, is it possibly for you to switch your mind with CGs?  
**

Steven: ….:)

 **For Garnet, If you have a Future Vision, Why did you attack Steven when you mistake him for Peridot? Did your future vision tell you that?!  
**

Garnet: See other 1 billion answers.

 **For Amethyst, It seem the reason of you quit wrestling because you are no longer have a self-esteem issue? Is that a reason?  
**

Amethyst: Yep, pretty much!

 **For Pearl, What would happens if you wanted a baby like what Rose did? Have you considered doing that? That would be risking for you.  
**

Pearl: Babies are too ICKY for me! I would NEVER have one!

 **Ha Ha Ha Ha! Finally! That Fry Boy told me the location of Pink Diamond's Shards! The location is Inside of Crystal Heart! Man! Rose Quartz is one genius gem!**

MLD: Nerd.

 **Excentricaluli**

 **heheheh that is one of live's big mysteries XD  
**

Author: Definitely!

 **also got a name for the little guy yet?**

Author: Ben Solo. Because, the father and mother's name are Han Solo and Princess Leia!


	171. Question 535-543

**Yoshi300**

 **If I may, I bring for everyone this piece of Steven Universe crack: s/12115041/1/A-Brief-Crossover-in-Time  
Tell me what you all think. **

MLD: Interesting…. When I get the time to read it, I'll tell everyone else.

 **Scorpionspear77**

 **To everyone, but primarily Garnet and maybe Lapis or Jasper: What's your opinion on Dragon Ball-style fusion? If you haven't seen it, Dragon Ball Z introduced 2 different methods of fusion where two fighters can join their bodies together to get stronger. They are meant strictly as battle techniques, one (the Fusion Dance) wears off after 30 minutes and another (Potara Earring fusion) after an hour if neither fusee is a Supreme Kai. Also, using too much power or taking a big enough hit can forcibly defuse the participants. On one hand, there's no way to force people into these kinds of fusion, but on the other, it lacks the same kind of intimacy Gem fusion has. What's your opinion on this?**

Garnet: Ah, yes, the best and strongest type of fusion! Amazing gems have been formed by even just two rubies!

 **Excentricaluli**

 **wow nice name and nice chapter :)**

Author: Why thank you! :D

 **Emperor Chao of World**

 **For Steven, Did you regret of joining CGs after your mother put you through HELL! Do you wish to go back and tell yourself of NOT joining CGs?  
**

Steven: Nah. Near death missions are surprisingly fun!

 **For Garnet, What make Steven different from any humans? What make you think of letting him joining CGs?  
**

Garnet: Because he is a half-gem.

 **For Amethyst, Have you considered to dating? You know Garnet is a fusion of 2 lovers and it look like Pearl is attempt to date Mystery Girl. Why you hasn't date someone?  
**

Amethyst: *Points finger to the sky* I MUST STAY YOUNG AND ACT IMMATURE FOREVER! *Runs away with a cape on her back*

 **For Pearl, When you got Poofed, What took you so long to get regeneration?! Amethyst took less 2 weeks than you!  
**

Pearl: Perfection takes time!

 **For Greg, Why you couldn't tell other Zoomans that you already pick Rose Quartz? It could be a lot easier if you told them that!  
**

Greg: They don't even know who Rose is!

 **For MLD, What is up with Ronaldo! Most of his theory came TRUE! The Diamonds, The Clusters and Human ZOO?! Oh my god! Does he have some kind of power?! What do you think of this?!**

MLD: Whoa, you're right! OK, we need to listen to every type of junk that spews out of his trashy mouth!

Ronaldo: Hey! :(

 **New rule guys. Five questions per review. They can be long or short, as long as they're only five.**


	172. Question 544-563

**Emperor Chao of World**

 **For Steven, What is your favorite POWER?!  
**

Steven: Shield of Justice!

 **For Garnet, What would happens if 100 Gems fusion all together?  
**

Garnet: They would all explode and shatter.

 **For Amethyst, What is one thing you regret to eat?  
**

Amethyst: My pet rock. Wasn't worth it man, wasn't worth it.

 **For Pearl, If you don't like Babies, Why you call Steven "My Baby"?! I am so confused by this.  
**

Pearl: It's a motherly thing.

 **For Greg, I surprised you didn't waste all of your money that Marty give you! How did you not to waste entire money like other fool?**

Greg: *Points to brain* Gotta use your brain!

 **MLPStevenUniverseLPS**

 **From now on I'll do only five. Can you still do my prior review as a special since I did it before your new rule and because I missed SO many chapters?**

Author: Well, I don't like making special exceptions, but JUST THIS ONCE. But I'll only do 5 questions from your previous one.

 **...Also because I could use a hug even if Amethyst only wants to bulbasaur vine while me or Jasper only wants to geodude rock throw me or Peridot eants to magnemite me (Also randomly thinking how the characters would look as pokemon..Anyways...) ... Also if you do those add this to it?  
**

MLD: That's kinda weird when you think about it….

 **And I'll slow down on questions I was just trying to have fun. Hope that us ok...Sorry... Thanks... (Please answer then allz)**

Author: I didn't mind the number, I just changed it to 5 anyways, because I thought 5 would be a good number.

 **Pearl I think you are very pretty. Why are you so gorgeous?  
**

Pearl: Honestly? I'm really not sure.

 **Amethyst you kept Jasper's gem. So do you love Jasper?  
**

Amethyst: Literally what?

 **Garnet I think you are best pony... And best Gem. Why are you so awesome?  
**

Garnet: I'm not a pony. Also, I'm awesome because I'm just made that way.

 **Peridot would you rather hit or kiss Lapis?  
**

Peridot: Neither.

 **Lapis would you rather hit or kiss Peridot?**

Lapis: Neither.

 **Yoshi300**

 **/s/11851775/1/Steven-Universe-Blackthorned  
I've spun my own tale it's resulted in a multiversal concept that's flourished. When you get the chance, do check it out.  
**

Author: Sounds cool! Tomorrow morning, I'll definitely check it out!

 **For MLD, if the Crystal Gems played Mario Kart, and there was a swear jar where they had to put a dollar in for every cruse uttered, who'd have the most dollars?**

MLD: Ah, Mario Kart! The game filled with raging moments and cheating A.I.!

MLD: But yeah, surprisingly, it's tied between Garnet and Pearl! Weird, right?

 **Purpleroses24**

 **For Navy and Army, what exactly happened right before the Crystal Gems crashed into you with the Ruby ship in Adventures in Light Distortion?**

MLD: Give me a second. *Recently watched the recent episode an hour ago and is now on the floor crying* BETRAYAL!

Navy: Weird things. :D

MLD: *SCREECHHHHHHH*

 **For Yellow and Blue Diamond, what is White Diamond like? We haven't heard a single backstory about her, nor did any of the Crystal Gems mention her. Did she secretly plan the rebellion with Rose Quartz, and is now considered a disgrace?**

Yellow Diamond: You'll see soon…. Maybe….

 **For "Bloodstone", why did you release a picture of your "gem" onto social media, only to find out we don't see that gem after all?**

Ronaldo: I have my reasons!

MLD: MAYBE SOMEONE ELSE IS BLOODSTONE, AND RONALDO BEING BLOODSTONE IS SUPPOSE TO DISTRACT US FROM THE REAL BLOODSTONE!

 **For Carnelian, have you always been that short? And how did it feel to meet our Crystal Gem Amethyst?**

Carnelian: Yes. Also, your Amethyst is SO cool!

 **For Eyeball, why didn't you listen to Steven in Bubbled as he tried to reason with you that he is NOT ROSE QUARTZ?**

Eyeball: Evil… EVILLLLLLLLLLLLL!


	173. Question 564-578

**Excentricaluli**

 **nice chapter oh I have a question!  
**

Author: Thanks! Ask away!

 **this is for both the homeworld gems (Peridot, Lapis and Jasper) and the crystals gems (Garnet Amethyst, Pearl and steven!) what are your favorite ships within the fandom and which ones are the worst in your opinion I thought it would be funny to know what you guys think about some of the fandom's works when it comes to them and if you agree witht hem**

All: *Shudders*

MLD: They've been…. Petrified after seeing the ships.

Lapis: NO MORE PERIDOT X LAPIS, PLEASE!

 **Emperor Chao of World**

 **For Steven, Since Navy betray you, You got to stop this! Those people are using your kindness so they can betray! You should listen to Lapis! WHY STEVEN?! WHY YOU DIDN'T LISTEN TO HER?!  
**

Steven: But if I wasn't like that, Peridot, Lapis, Lion, and Centipeedle wouldn't be here!

 **For Lapis, How did you figure that Navy was manipulated both Steven and Peridot so she can steal back her ship?  
**

Lapis: I didn't know…. I was just jealous. :/

 **For Peridot, How ironically that a genius like you would be a fool for falling into Navy's scheme. You let her steal the ship! Pearl is more genius than you! Lol  
**

Peridot: You have to sleep sometime…..

 **For Navy, How does it feel to make Steven and others look like a fool? You managed to steal the ship back from them?  
**

MLD: *Angry stare from a distance*

Navy: Easy peasy, lemon squeezy! *Wink*

 **For Garnet, Are you glad you guys didn't rescue Rubies Squad after the BETRAYAL OF NAVY!**

Garnet: I would've rescued them, then poofed them.

 **Yoshi300**

 **For the Gems, if the Purge occurred in the States, what would be one crime that you would do first?  
**

Garnet: We are good. We would do no such thing!

 **For Ronaldo: I used to hate him, but the version I made in "Steven Universe Blackthorned", I hate even more than canon him. So here's a cake just for Ronaldo. *cake has a bomb in it*  
**

MLD: NO! *Smacks cake*

 **For the Gems, you remember Uncle Grandpa? How would you react if he had to stay with you for six months? :3**

Steven: Of course they wou- Pearl? Garnet? Where did you go?

 **My questions (Interesting name)**

 **For Steven, why didn't you go back for the Rubies?  
**

Steven: I forgot about them….

 **For Jasper, know anyone named Bismuth? Rainbow hair, bluish skin, often says "It's a pleasure doing Bismuth with you." Ring any bells?  
**

Jasper: You meant that person hiding under the table? She's creepy!

 **For Blue Diamond, seen Holly Blue Agate around recently when Yellow paid a visit?**

BD: No, I have not. Why do you ask, curious little human?

 **Pikminsanity**

 **Aw amethyst do u want a new pet rock? I could get you one -**

Amethyst: Make sure he's a moon rock!

 **AlxkendBlader**

 **Navy, I never truly took you as the kind to plan something so cunning and sneaky!**

Navy: Little old me? Why thank you!


	174. Question 579-592

**Purpleroses24**

 **For Steven, how did it feel when you, Lapis, and Peridot found out Navy betrayed you?**

Steven: It wasn't TOO bad… Although, MLD seems to be taking it too hard….

MLD: You abandoned the Crystal Gems. *Draws random bow from nowhere* NOW PAY FOR YOUR BETRAYAL!

 **For Lapis, what was it like being Amethyst for a whole day?**

Lapis: Fine, I guess.

 **For Peridot, even though you are acquainted with the Crystal Gems, why do you still have a major disliking to "The Pearl"?**

Peridot: I've grown out of it. It's just that she's inferior to us Peridots, that's all!

Pearl: OK, I see you. This means war.

MLD: Coming up in the first ever special, the war between Pearl and Peridot! Who do you think is going to win? Pick your vote!

 **For Garnet, do you foresee any Gem Wars coming soon?**

Garnet: Unless we're talking about the one with cheeseburgers in it, we should be fine.

 **For Kofi, who are the two people in the picture shown near Garnet and Steven in "Secret Team"? Was it a Ruby and the former owner of Kofi's Pizza, like the infamous theory states?**

Kofi: Where am I? Why are invisible voices speaking to me?

MLD: Just answer.

Kofi: I cannot tell my secret!

 **Excentricaluli**

 **oh oh sorry guys...wait does that mean Lapis prefers Jasper over Peridot? because the more common ones are Lapidot and Jaspis...meh leave it to you, Peridot and Jasper to figure it out**

MLD: She actually prefers no one. She's lapissexual. AKA, she never will love anyone because she's busy being to emo. *Crushed by water hand*

Lapis: That's my secret!

 **Emperor Chao of World**

 **For Navy, Once you rescued Rubies Squad, What are you guys going to do next?  
**

Navy: Report back to Yellow Diamond and order the destruction of Earth! Yay! *Runs of*

MLD: OH NO YOU DON'T. *Runs after Navy*

 **For Steven, Between Garnet or Pearl, Which Next CGs do you want to fused with the MOST after you fused with Amethyst?  
**

Steven: Probably Peridot? But since she doesn't count, I guess both at the same time?

 **For Amethyst, Why do you have a rock as your pet, you chose the rock over like Dogs or cats? Really Amethyst? What were you thinking?  
**

Amethyst: Rocks are cool man.

 **For Pearl, When you were sleeping, What is the WORST Nightmare you ever have?  
**

Pearl: When I was forced to eat Mash Potatoes!

 **For MLD, Who is your arch-nemesis? It seem you started to developed a HATRED toward Navy for making you guys look like a FOOL!**

MLD: A hate? Nah. More like a murderous feeling for her, you know?

Navy: Ah! So much potential.

 **Guest**

 **Aku's grasp chokes the past, present and future**

MLD: What about present future?

 **Shake**

 **To the Crystal Gems  
What would you do if the mooninites came to beach city **

All: Huh?

MLD: Dang, even I don't know them!


	175. Question 593-599

**ScorpionSpear77**

 **To the Crystal Gems- have you ever tried to break apart the forced fusions? Like, separate the fused shards (without breaking them further) then see which shards go together, then see if you can try and use Steven's healing powers to put each gem back together. If Steven's powers don't work, finding a way to fuse the shards together in the right shape might allow the gem to regenerate properly, and put it in a stable enough state that Steven can heal them fully. Imagine if you did that to the Cluster and it worked...**

Garnet: We tried. It doesn't work.

 **Emperor Chao of World**

 **Go Team Pearl! :)  
**

Pearl: :)

 **For Garnet, Make your future vision about MLD. I want to know of whether or not if she become a Crystal Gem. She need something to do than doing NOTHING!  
**

MLD: Whoa. I'm a man. *REALLY TRIGGERED* But, I'm a girl now?

Author: Hmm…. Actually, that could work…

MLD: No think you, I want to stay a man. :/

Garnet: Well, he doesn't really do anything in the future either….

 **For Lapis, Why are you so jealous of Navy? You tall and She just a MIDGET! What is up with THAT?!  
**

Lapis: Mental wise, not physical wise.

 **For Eyeball, Are you PLEASE with Navy since she going to rescue you and others?  
**

Eyeball: *Is still in space*

 **Steven! I accept this challenge! I will say your name in 10 time! STEVEN UNIVERSE! STEVEN UNIVERSE! STEVEN UNIVERSE! STEVEN UNIVERSE! STEVEN UNIVERSE! STEVEN UNIVERSE! STEVEN UNIVERSE! STEVEN UNIVERSE! STEVEN UNIVERSE! STEVEN UNIVERSE! Beat that, STEVEN UNIVERSE! That's eleven time that I say your NAME! ;)**

Steven: Whoa.

 **Pikminsanity**

 **Pearl! How can you dislike mashed potatoes! They are a magical food that heals all sadness~**

Pearl: Food is disgusting in general…..


	176. Question 600-613

**Emperor Chao of World**

 **Peridot, Why are you jealous of Pearl? Because is she more beautiful than you?  
**

Peridot: I'M NOT JEALOUS! I'M WAY BETTER! I'LL PROVE IT IN THE WAR!

 **Garnet, Can you use your future vision to see if you and Steven fused?  
**

Garnet: Can't. Gotta keep the surprise.

 **Amethyst! Which team are you on? Team Pearl or Team Peridot?  
**

Amethyst: I'm on…. *Looks to both sides*

Peridot and Pearl: :(

Amethyst: Uhmmmmmm *Runs away*

 **MLD, I didn't know you were a guy! You could have put on your profile and say your gender is MALE! I almost turn you into a GIRL!  
**

MLD: What profile? I'm virtually a self-insert with no real explanation!

 **Steven, Why would you want to dye your hair PINK? Why?**

Steven: To match my gem and my mom's hair!

 **MoonPoppy**

 **Steven, why are you so freaking adorable?**

Steven: I don't know. Maybe because I was born from a beautiful woman?

MLD: Way to suck up. :/

 **Garnet...your my favorite character. YEAH I SAID IT! #YourABad*****

Garnet: Thanks, but *quickly covers Steven ears* No bad words!

 **Anyway, what are your guys' favorite songs *in the show* and it cant be a song YOU sang!  
...if your a fusion, IT COUNTS TOO!  
*jumps out the window like Drunk Papyrus*  
(YES IM AN UNDERTALE FAN! Go Sans.) **

MLD: Sorry man. Top secret.

 **Excentricaluli**

 **nice chapter!...hey I have a challenge for Pearl I dare you to do the cinamon challenge while amethyst records it for youtube XD**

Pearl: Wait, what? *Looks at MLD*

MLD: I don't know.

 **PurpleRoses24**

 **For Jasper, what would you think if there's a Ruby out there, known to us as Eyeball, who is actually willing to fuse with you?**

Jasper: Mah. More power, equals better chance of winning!

 **For Yellow Diamond, what are you going to do about the Rubies floating in space, one of them possibly making their way back to you now?**

Yellow Diamond: Leave them. They failed their mission.

 **For Sadie and Lars, are you guys secretly in a relationship that you don't want any people, especially Steven, to know about?**

Sadie: Nope.

Lars: Definitely not with HER. *Punched*

Sadie: Rude.

 **For Garnet, which gem do you see Steven fusing with next?**

Garnet: Lapis.

 **For Lapis, do you miss being fused with Jasper as Malachite?**

Lapis: Nope! Definitely not!

Jasper: You liked it, and you know you did!

 **Author's Note: OK guys, for your next reviews, instead of questions, put dares for Pearl and Peridot. For example, 'I dare you to swim across the ocean as fast as you can!'**

 **These dares will be put into the 'Pearl vs Peridot' war special that I should be uploading on Tuesday-Wendsday. You may do 5 dares. I hope you guys are excited for the chapter!**


	177. Pearl VS Peridot Special Preview

**Before you read this chapter, there is something VERY important you most know. Amethyst wanted a new pet rock, and instead of finding one, she decided to rename MLD to 'Rock'.**

 **At first, MLD was against this, but after everyone started calling him that, he eventually gave in to it, and started referring to himself as 'Rock'.**

 **So yeah, he's a rock now. Amethyst has horrible naming skills. Enjoy!**

"Wow, I've never been to the barn before!" Rock said, his voice filled with a mix of excitement and wonder.

"Is it like the Mystery Shack? Please let it be like the Mystery Shack!" He quickly said again, with no room for anyone to answer.

"Well, I wouldn't say it's like they Mystery Shack. I mean, it IS weird, if you think about it…." Steven replied.

"They hang up moose heads there. I think that's weird and creepy." Pearl said, shuddering at the thought.

Pearl, Steven, and Rock were on their way to the barn, to deliver a package that was accidentally delivered to their house.

"Is that it?" Rock said, as he pointed to a barn in the far distance.

"Yeah, that's it!" Steven exclaimed.

Rock's eyes lit up with stars. "Wow, really! It's, SO MAJESTIC!"

He immediately started sprinting towards the barn, excited, package in hand. "Be careful not to break the package!" Pearl screamed, running after him. 

"Wait for me!" Steven said, attempting to catch up to them.

(5 Minutes Of Trying To Catch Up To Rock Later)

Pearl, with Steven running right behind her, finally caught up to Rock sneaking behind a door.

"Why did you run so carelessly-" Before Pearl could finish her sentence, Rock quickly shoved his hand in her mouth.

"Shhh! I think Peridot and Lapis are talking about pearls!" Pearl immediately pulled his hand out of her mouth and held her head to the door.

"Are you sure!?" She questioned. "Yep, definitely." He said, quietly.

On the other side, they heard Peridot saying "Pearls are pretty useless. The only thing they're useful for, are high sell prices! They're just cheap knock-offs if anything!"

"Yep, pretty soft and crackable too." Lapis replied in a monotone voice.

Pearl gasped. "Oh no she didn't! This means war!" She stormed in there. Steven conveniently ran up to Rock, gasping for air.

"W-What did I miss?" Steven asked, panting loudly. "Oh, Pearl just ran in there, about to start a war with Peridot. Nothing much." Rock replied, not really caring.

"What!" Steven exclaimed. Pearl came out, saying to Rock and Steven, "The war will start tomorrow! Join your sides, and be prepared!"

She stormed past them and walked toward the direction of their house. "I'm totally Team Peridot." Rock said, all giddy and happy.

"I-I need to sit down for a sec..." Steven said, holding his hand up to his forehead.

"Funny thing is, this never would've happened is Pearl realized Peridot was talking about the Earth material pearl!

Steven stood up and quickly exclaimed "Yes! If I can tell Pearl this, the war will be off!"

"Nope! Day skip!" Rock said, pointing to the right.

 **Author's Note**

 **This isn't the whole special. This is just sorta a preview. For the actual special, I'm about 1,500 words in, so it's almost done.**

 **I just wanted to bring this out, so I can explain why it's taking so long. I've been sick since last Friday and, on top of that, I lost nearly all of my save file because of a surprise computer update.**

 **So yeah, if I were to estimate, it should be don by Saturday-Sunday, and if I'm unlucky, then Monday-Tuesday. Sorry for the delay, but I hope you excited for the special!**


	178. Update: Sorry

**Hey guys, sorry I haven't updated in a while. My computer literally stopped working on Monday, and I had no access to any computer, so I couldn't update to you guys what happened. Again, I'm so sorry.**

 **For now, I cannot finish the war between Pearl and Peridot, since everything is literally on my other computer, and since I can't access it, for now, I have to pause it.**

 **So, for now, let's go back to asking questions until I can get the computer working again. Again, I am truly sorry.**


End file.
